Alagaësia Meets Middle Earth II
by lolly pop3
Summary: LOTREldest xover. After the battle in Farthen Dur, Legolas and Gimli accompany Eragon and his dragon to the Elves to continue his training.
1. Vertigo

**Disclaimer: I own neither Lord of the Rings or anything related nor Eldest, though I hold these pieces of amazing fiction dear. This fic is purely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully that of those who read it. **

**A/N I'm back! Hope you've all had plenty of time to read Eldest and I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I sure as hell did! And if you haven't, go read it now! **

**To those of you who may be new to this, you can read this without reading the first one, Alagaësia Meets Middle Earth. Though I would suggest you have at least read Eragon otherwise some things you may be a little in the dark about, but I'll recap. This fic basically follows the Eldest story line with Legolas and Gimli dumped into it. **

**Ok then, enough of author's notes… enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Vertigo **

Three days had passed since the battle under Farthen Dûr had raged. Three days since the Varden had emerged victorious from that battle three days since Eragon had defeated the Shade Durza. Three days since the bodies that now littered the flats of Farthen Dûr had been robed of life.

Eragon- or Shadeslayer as he was now known since he had dealt Durza that fatal blow that had destroyed him- and Legolas stood on a mound of rock surveying the carnage on the battlefield. The stars could be seen as faint tiny pin pricks through the smoke of the pyres that burned with Urgal bodies.

Eragon let out a faint gasp as his back twinged painfully. He clenched his teeth, but thankfully the pain subsided quickly this time.

"Eragon, are you well?" asked Legolas at his side, concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, the pain wasn't as bad this time," Eragon replied.

Ever since he had gained the terrible wound that laced down his back- courtesy of Durza- he had been experiencing excruciating pains that shot along his spine mercilessly. Despite the fact Angela the witch had healed him to the very best of her ability and saved his life in the process, it still dealt him great pain. It had been the thing that had prevented him from helping in the recovery effort, even though he had leant his help three times now, he had been sent back to rest by those he worked with on account of the unbearable pain.

Legolas gazed upon his young human friend unconvinced, though he said no more about Eragon's evident back pains. Once Angela had deemed him well enough after his encounter with Durza, the Elf had been keen to help with the recovery effort.

"I wonder how Gimli is doing with the other Dwarves," said Eragon.

"He went with Orik I think to help with the aid to Hrothgar's people," Legolas replied.

Eragon nodded. "So much death," he heaved a great sigh, staring out sadly over the still untended dead.

"It is the nature of war, however cruel and wasteful it can be," Legolas said quietly folding his arms.

"I know, that I have most definitely learnt since leaving Carvahall. I never ever thought in all my wildest dreams that I would end up here, a Dragon Rider, and all the things I have learnt and accomplished- it is amazing," Eragon confided.

"And myself and Gimli never thought to end up in this land when we finally left our own shores of Middle earth. Fighting in a great war- again," said Legolas with a hollow chuckle.

"Do you," Eragon paused for a long moment before continuing. "Do you ever wish that you had never landed in Alagaësia? That the journey to the land you seek had gone smoothly?"

Legolas furrowed his brow, deep in thought. Then the Elf looked up and his eyes widened, a smile spreading over his face as he stared out over the plain pf bodies toward the gates of Tronjheim." "A crowd gathers, Ajihad must be returning!" the Elf hopped down the rocky mound they were stood on with all the agility of his race and started for Tronjheim, beckoning for Eragon to follow.

Slightly annoyed that Legolas had avoided his question, the young man leapt after his friend, sprinting to keep up with the Elf.

When they reached Tronjheim, they found a group awaiting Ajihad's return from hunting down the Urgals that had attempted to escape through the labyrinth of tunnels that ran through the Beör Mountains.

In the gathering Eragon and Legolas located Saphira and Gimli stood with Orik and Arya.

'_Hello little one,'_ Saphira greeted when she saw Eragon, touching her nose to his shoulder, he patted her and returned the friendly welcome.

Ajihad was climbing out of a tunnel at the base of Tronjheim accompanied by a group of ten guards. Bu Ajihad's side was the Twins who had been needed for their magical abilities and Murtagh. He had been eager to go along with Ajihad to further prove his loyalty to the Varden and that he opposed the Empire. He also wanted to show all who would accuse him of betrayal at the first chance he got that he was nothing like his father Morzan, a Rider and member of the Forsworn who had helped Galbatorix, king of the Empire and Dragon Rider himself, to overthrow the original Riders.

Ajihad raised a hand and his men assembled in two straight lines behind him and began their march to Tronjheim.

Legolas narrowed his eyes peering out toward the tunnel Ajihad has just emerged from. Then his eyes went wide with horror. It was Gimli that supplied the explanation. "Urgals!"

Legolas and Arya were away, sprinting frantically toward Ajihad's party as the Urgals began to converge on them. Gimli and Orik followed the two Elves with a group of men behind them. Eragon climbed onto Saphira ready to plunge into the fray. He felt the tell tale twinge in his back and he gasped as the pain he was by now accustomed to shot up his spine.

The Urgals had slain all the men leaving only four figures of Ajihad, Murtagh and the Twins. They fought the remaining Urgals with all they had, but by the time Eragon and Saphira had reached them, they found only one prone form.

Ajihad sunk to the ground, surrounded by the five Urgals he had slain in his last stand. Legolas was there in a flash to catch him and lower the man gently to the ground.

"No!" Eragon cried dashing toward him, jumping over and side-stepping the bodies that now littered the ground. "Ajihad, no"!

the man's breathing came in ragged gasps, Eragon dropped to his knees at the leader of the Varden's side. Quickly surveying the wounds that had been inflicted on him Eragon fought to hold back his tears.

"Eragon, he… these wounds," Legolas said quietly as he cradled Ajihad's head in his lap.

"I know," Eragon sniffed looking to his Elven friend helplessly.

Arya came up behind him, a great sadness fell over her as she realised that Ajihad's wounds were fatal and beyond healing. It was too late for the mighty leader of the Varden.

"Eragon…" the word tore breathlessly from Ajihad's lips.

Eragon leaned in closer so he could catch Ajihad's last words. "Yes my lord, I am here."

"You must promise- promise me now, you will not let the Varden fall," the dying man paused to take a great gulp of as it grew increasingly difficult for him to speak as the last of his strength ebbed away from him. "They are the only hope for resisting the Empire, keep them strong, promise me."

"I promise," Eragon replied, forcing as much strength behind his words as possible.

"Then peace be with you Shadeslayer…" Ajihad's words faded as he quietly slipped away into his eternal rest, a slight smile on his face which portrayed all the power of a true leader.

Eragon could hold back his tears no longer, he let them fall freely, placing a tender hand over the once mighty man's dark almond eyes and gently closing them forever.

He looked to Legolas in his grief. Legolas nodded to him and bowed his head in respect. A single crystal clear tear slide down his cheek to fall like a fresh drop of rain on the man's face. "_Losto mae, hîr nin_," he whispered almost imperceptibly.

Eragon rose to his feet and scanned the rest of the dead, dreading what he may find- but to his immense relief, he did not spot Murtagh lying prone on the ground. He turned in a full circle searching for his friend only to find that he was nowhere to be found. His relief was soon replaced by worry.

"Murtagh," he said frantically.

"He was taken by the Urgals back down the tunnel, along with the Twins," Legolas provided, gently laying Ajihad's head on the ground and getting to his feet.

"I don't care about those two! Is there a chance he could still be alive?" Eragon said urgently.

'_Eragon, we can't leave him, who knows what the Urgals will do to him!'_ Saphira spoke to him.

'_I know, but you are too big to fit into these tunnels. Arg, we need reinforcements now!'_ Eragon replied.

During Eragon's mental conversation with Saphira, Legolas and Arya had been having their own quiet discussion.

Gimli and Orik joined Eragon next to Ajihad's body as Legolas and Arya came to a conclusion of their discussion.

"We are going to search for Murtagh and the Twins," Arya informed.

"Thank you," Eragon inclined his head. "Please be careful, both of you," he added glancing one to the other.

Arya nodded and she and Legolas dashed off into the tunnel, the last sight of them before they disappeared into the bowls of the earth was the glint of their swords.

-:0:-

It was as black as pitch down in the tunnels, it was even a strain for Legolas and Arya to see in the gloom even with their superior Elven eyesight, the darkness only grew as they got further and further away from the opening of the tunnel from which they had come.

Legolas picked up a piece of wooden debris that must have broken off from the support beams lining the tunnel. "I can endure this darkness no longer," he said Arya nodded in agreement. "_Brisingr_," he muttered and a small blue flame burst into life at the end of the piece of wood. They continued on.

The two Elves spoke seldom, concentrating fiercely, listening for any indication that the Urgal party was anywhere near. Even as they went deeper into the Dwarven tunnels, they heard but a murmur but the occasional scrabble of loose rocks falling somewhere in the vastness of the underground labyrinth, nothing that sounded potentially like their quarry.

After what must have been hours of searching, Arya finally stopped and turned to face Legolas, her face just illuminated in the feeble light Legolas held. "This is futile," she sighed. "I do not wish to give up on Murtagh, but we have walked for miles with no sign of any Urgals and those they have-"

There was a metallic sounding noise as Arya stepped back slightly. She stood still peering down at the ground, trying to discern exactly what she had stepped on. Legolas came forward and shone the flickering flame on the assortment of objects that littered the ground. He and Arya knelt down to examine them further.

"One of the Twin's robes," said Arya running the rich purple fabric through her long hands.

"And Murtagh's tunic and gauntlets," said Legolas handling the torn and bloody tunic with care.

"You do not think?" Arya cut herself off, unwilling to continue.

"I do not want to think," Legolas replied sharply. He shone the light around, increasing the flame a little with his mind so that the chasm they found themselves in could be fully illuminated with the dim blue glow.

They both gasped.

Feet away from them was a great hole in the centre of the floor which tunnels could not lead to. Legolas stood and walked cautiously toward the edge, holding the light out over the great black hole he peered down.

He felt himself sway further and further out over it as he peered down, his body tilting over the edge- he could not stop himself.

Arya grabbed his arm and flung him backwards with force. Legolas dropped the flaming torch and let it fall to the ground, extinguishing itself. He passed a slender hand over his eyes and blinked.

"Thank you Arya, I could not-"

"Do not mention it." she replied briskly, picking up the torch and relighting it with _brisingr_. "You just experienced a bad case of vertigo."

"That great pit has no bottom," Legolas said. He sighed. 2I have always disliked caves and tunnels."

"Yet you are best friends with a Dwarf?" Arya said with a mocking smile.

Legolas tilted his head and frowned. "Gimli hates forests. We compromise."

"It is most likely the Urgals took everything of value such as weapons and armour then tossed the bodies into the pit," said Arya.

"I do not wish to think that, though I think it the most likely explanation," said Legolas.

"There is a way to find out," said Arya. She knelt down and dug out a shallow basin to fill with water. Legolas knelt down besides her, holding the light out for her to see by. "_Draumr kópa_," she said.

The water swirled before the two Elves then went still. "All I see is blackness," said Legolas. "Engulfing blackness."

Arya nodded then let the darkness fade and the water to seep away into the earth. "I can not scry them either. They must be lost."

**A/N The first chapter of a new story, hope you all enjoyed that. And I know this was a little later than planned, but I have school now, and all the work that comes with it. Dammit. **

**If anyone has any ideas for this, or if there is something you would really like to see in the course of this story, don't hesitate to say so in a review or email me. i don't mind taking you guys ideas into consideration. And if you just wanna chat about Eldest or whatever, feel free to email me! **

**_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass! _**

**Lolly pop **


	2. Summons

**A/N Thanks everyone for your reviews! I really liked the ideas and stuff, I may or may not use some of them, but keep them coming, I like to know what you think.**

**And I know this is late, but I had coursework I had no choice but to do, this been a big year for me (i.e. GCSEs- eep!) so a delay in future updates will most likely be down to that. Bugger. **

**Anyways… enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Summons**

Breaking the news to Eragon was not easy for Legolas. Though Eragon had handled it with a measured amount of calm the Elf found admirable considering the circumstances, he and Saphira had then retreated to the guardroom they were temporarily lodging in on account of the current condition of Isidar Mithrim. There they had stayed alone for a long time.

Legolas and Gimli had let them alone so that they may grieve the loss of their friends. The Elf and Dwarf were both reserved and said little to anyone. Both friends mourned the loss of Ajihad and Murtagh. Neither- unsurprisingly- mourned for the Twins.

After a little while Legolas stood from his place in the guardroom where they had been sitting with Orik and a small group of Dwarves. "I can not bear to stay here much longer. I am going," Legolas announced quietly to Gimli.

"Where are you going?" Gimli inquired.

"To get some air- well, fresher air. I long for the open world again, you know I do not much like being underground, no matter how grand a place this is," he replied.

Gimli frowned. "Elves," he muttered under his breath. "Well, you will have to make do for now, I dare say we shall have to leave this place soon enough, then I suppose you can enjoy as much 'fresh' air as you like. I for one am going to get some food." He also got to his feet and walked with Legolas out of the room, excusing themselves from the other Dwarves.

They parted ways and Gimli headed off to the kitchens. Legolas considered his options for a moment, and then elected to go to the library. It was quiet there, just what he really needed at that moment.

-:0:-

In the kitchens Gimli filled a stone platter with meat and potatoes, only to find that actually he wasn't really that hungry when he came to think about it. He frowned down at the food, this was something he had rarely, if ever known. A Dwarf with no appetite?

He spotted Eragon and Saphira at the far end of the room. Everyone else was giving them a wide berth as Saphira snapped at anyone who got to close. Gimli sighed and made his way over.

Saphira bared her teeth as she swung her mighty head round to glare at him. Then she pulled her head back and growled softly in more of a greeting and consented for the Dwarf to sit down next to Eragon.

"Hello Gimli," Eragon murmured, pushing a piece of fish around his plate idly.

"Not hungry either?" Gimli observed.

Eragon shook his head. "I thought I'd try get my mind off Murtagh and Ajihad."

"How is that working out?" said Gimli skewering a piece of meat on the tip of his fork, then discarding it.

"Not well," Eragon replied sighing, he placed down his fork and look down at the Dwarf. "Gimli, if you've come here to try and make me feel better, please don't bother."

Gimli shook his head. "Oh no, that's Legolas' department, not mine. I just came here to get some food. Though now it comes to it… I'm not sure I'm hungry."

'_His eyes are bigger than his belly!'_ Saphira said eyeing Gimli's pile of food.

This raised a shadow of a smile on Eragon's face as he watched the Dwarf pick absently at his meal.

"Actually, I have been wondering who do you think they will choose to be leader of the Varden now Ajihad is…" he trailed off , preferring not to continue.

"Now there's a question," Eragon muttered. "There are a number of good people in the Varden, Jörmundur, Ajihad's daughter Nasuada. Did you know she fought in the battle disguised as a man? Imagine that."

"I had heard rumours," a slight smile tweaked at the edge of Gimli's mouth as he remembered the fair Lady Éowyn, the cold shield maiden of Rohan who rode with her kin into the battle of the Pelennor Fields. "Though it does not surprise me, she is a strong woman."

Eragon agreed. "Oh well, I guess we can look on the bright side, at least it won't be the Twins!"

"For that I expect everyone will be more than thankful! But you do know you are also eligible for the position as well as anyone else," said Gimli. "Would you except the position, were it offered to you?"

Eragon thought for a long time, pushing his untouched platter away from him. Gimli could tell he was deep in conversation with Saphira. Then he finally answered. ""I would not accept it. it does not feel like the right path for me and Saphira to take. I do not think Arya would approve either. We have other things we must do. And if I become leader of these people, it would be difficult for me to leave and continue my training with the Elves. That is what Arya is planning I think, as it was Brom's."

"I personally think that is a very wise answer Eragon. You have grown up considerably since the day me and Legolas met you in the Spine. We have watched you grow from an illiterate farm boy, to a powerful young man and a Rider of dragons," said Gimli looking up at him with admiration in his small beady eyes.

Eragon smiled down at his friend. And now it seemed from Gimli's perspective that all troubles were momentarily removed from the youthful sharpened features of the human.

Their quiet conversation was then interrupted by a young boy who stood by their table, keeping a safe distance between himself and Saphira who flashed her pearly deadly teeth at him threateningly causing him to stumble back.

'_This one will not leave, I think he wants something,'_ Saphira growled.

Eragon and Gimli looked to the boy, who realising he had gained their attention, stammered out what he had to say. "Eragon Shadeslayer," the boy looked at Eragon uncertainly.

"Yes," said Eragon giving the boy his attention.

"You have been summoned to the Council of Elders," the boy continued.

"Who?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"They are those who the Varden choose to speak on behalf of the people. They wish to see you . And I am to lead you to them right away," said the boy.

Eragon shrugged and stood up, discarding his uneaten plate of fish and potatoes. "I'm done here anyway. Well lead the way."

The boy nodded and, ever wary of Saphira who came behind Eragon, lead the two of them out of the kitchens.

"See you later Gimli!" Eragon called back over his shoulder.

Gimli held up a hand and watched him leave, and then he went back to picking at his food.

-:0:-

Legolas had found the library near enough empty, for which he was grateful. He had found a corner of the vast room and seated himself in a great winged chair, picking out a book of poetry that particularly took his fancy. He leafed through the heavy parchment pages of Dwarven runic lettering, admiring the tiny detailed illustrations that decorated the pages.

He found the majority of the poems to be about epic battles that had taken place throughout the history of Alagaësia, filled with the noble deeds of men and Dwarves of those ages long passed. He flicked through the pages absent-mindedly, aware of the footsteps that drew closer to him echoing softly in the vast library. The footfalls were too light to belong to a Dwarf or human and Legolas' immediate thoughts skipped to Arya.

"Is that any good?" the cool voice of the She-Elf floated to him from where she stood leaning up against a nearby pillar.

"Not really," Legolas replied without glancing up from the book.

"The poetry of humans and Dwarves does leave something to be desired does it not?" she said browsing along the shelf of heavy old books.

"They do like epic tales of their victories do they not? Nothing of the first blossoms of spring, or the cool chill of the winter sun," Legolas replied laying the book aside.

Arya laughed lightly. "Perhaps this would be more to your tastes?" she held up a book she had just plucked from the shelf. The golden lettering written in the ancient language faded into the velvet green cover.

Legolas smiled in return.

"Eragon's presence had been requested before the Council of Elders," she said turning more serious.

"Who are they?" asked Legolas.

"Those who speak on behalf of the people to the leader of the Varden," she replied a little coldly. "They have appointed Nasuada the new leader of the Varden; they needed Eragon to make it all legitimate. He is speaking with Nasuada now."

"You have attended the council?" Legolas said, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"I came in half way through when they summoned Nasuada. They also needed to hear that the Elves would not object to Nasuada taking up Ajihad's mantle," explained Arya.

"And would they?" Legolas inquired.

"I can not speak on behalf of my people, but that woman has my blessing all the same, I fear she shall have need of it," said Arya.

"You are concerned about her already?" said Legolas.

Arya's nod was barely perceptible, but it was clear nonetheless. "I do not want the council to influence her more than is necessary for them to."

"They would try and rule the Varden using Nasuada as their puppet?"

"That is my fear," Arya confessed.

Legolas smiled then. "Arya, I do not think you have much cause to worry about Nasuada. After all, she did go against her father and fought in the battle; she is not easily swayed and is headstrong. This much about her is discerned from just spending a morning in her company!"

The two of them went quiet as they heard two other beings enter the library, one it could be clearly told was human, the other's heavy earth shaking footfalls could be no one less than a dragon.

Eragon and Saphira rounded the corner and came upon the two Elves.

"So, how did the council meeting go?" asked Legolas cheerfully.

Eragon sighed. "Me and Saphira were pushed into a tight corner by the Council of Elders."

"How so?" Legolas said concerned.

"They made us swear fealty to the Varden, meaning they would have a certain amount of control over us."

"What? Eragon, you two can not put yourself in that position!" said Legolas jumping to his feet in his dismay.

"I know," a small smile lifted at the corner of Eragon's mouth.

'_We found a way to undermine them,' _Saphira said, speaking to Legolas mentally.

'_Really? How?' _

'_By swearing fealty to Nasuada instead. It had already been done, we will repeat it at the ceremony when everything is made official.'_ Said Saphira cunningly.

"Oh, very clever Eragon!" said Legolas folding his arms, a knowing look in his clear eyes.

**A/N Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, you guys rock! And thanks again for the brilliant ideas, those I shall keep in mind. Updates are going to be more irregular (than usual) now I think on account of the schoolwork I have, so please bear with me and rest assured I'm sure as hell not about to give up on this!**

**Thanks everyone again, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	3. A Lesson Learned

**A/N Hey everyone, finally an update. Thanks for your lovely reviews, they really make me a happy person when I read them!**

**A big thanks to Inwe Nolatari** **, your review really made me smile. All through reading Eldest I kept imaging Legolas and Gimli in it, and strangely enough I have found myself thinking what it would be like to have Aragorn in this as well... hmmm... **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- A Lesson Learned **

"Have you heard what this celebration is in aid of?" said Gimli hurrying alongside Legolas.

"I am not sure, but whatever it is, the Dwarves are extremely excited," Legolas replied.

The two friends had reached the heavy wooden doors of the banquet hall. The rumble of happy Dwarves' laughter and the scrap of chairs could be heard through the thick wood. Legolas and Gimli pushed the doors open and were met with a riot of shouting and laughter. The thick stench of alcohol hung on the air and the Elf and Dwarf were met with a wave of it.

Legolas had to restrain himself from gagging, while Gimli's squinty eyes lit up with pure joy, he rubbed his podgy hands together with glee moving forward into the thick of things- headed towards the barrels upon barrels of mead and ale that had been brought out. A heavy stone mug was handed to him by a fellow partying Dwarf.

"Come on Legolas!" he shouted back, barely heard through the overwhelming noise of the merry Dwarves. He was soon lost amongst the crowd.

Legolas remained where he was near the door. Then he noticed the commotion that was taking place over in the far corner. He was surprised to see Saphira raise her head and admit a great belch followed by a tongue of bright flame that flared to the ceiling. This caused the surrounding Dwarves to scatter, afraid for their lives. Though they soon recovered from the shock and rolled out another barrel, setting it before her. This she quickly drained, swaying happily where she stood, humming along with the songs the Dwarves sung.

"Legolas! There you are!" a Dwarf broke free form the crowd and came towards him.

Orik carried a full mug in one hand, a half full one in the other, slurping from it as he went. The other sloshing all over the place. He thrust the full mug into Legolas' hands splashing a good helping of it causing Legolas to jump back to avoid getting soaked with the thick amber liquid.

"You must come join us!" Orik roared with uncontained laughter, grabbing Legolas' tunic and pulling him into the crowd.

"Wa- wait Orik! Please let go of me!" Legolas yelled as he stumbled along, dragged by the sturdy being.

But the Elf went unheard and was hauled forth helplessly.

"Orik, what is all this about?" Legolas asked.

Orik waved his tankard at him and proceeded to lead him in the direction of Eragon and Saphira.

'_Hello Legolas!' _Saphira greeted him with a roar. _'A toast to me and Eragon!'_

Legolas placed his mug down on the table next to Eragon who was drinking deeply from his own stone mug. "What is all this about?" Legolas asked for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

"Saphira has promised- hic- Hrothgar tha' she'll- hic- fix Isidar Mithrim," Eragon supplied, his speech slurred by his consumption of alcohol.

'_Yes! The Dwarves shall assemble it to what it once was, with not shard out of place. Then I will fit it all together using magic!'_ Saphira said cheerfully before lowering her jaws to the fresh barrel that had been placed before her.

So that explained it. Though Legolas was ready to question Saphira further, he was prevented by the Dwarves bursting into yet another song. Saphira and Eragon joined in enthusiastically. When Eragon opened his mouth it was not his voice that came out but a deep rumble, almost a roar. The voice of a dragon? Though he did not seem to care.

Gimli had made his way through the mash of Dwarves towards where his friends were gathered. Two other younger Dwarves came with him and quickly started up a gam4e- one which both Legolas and especially Gimli, were familiar with. A drinking game.

Gimli and company laughed as the two young Dwarves drank mug after mug of the heavy potent ale until one finally gave in, slumping forward in his seat, ale lacing through his thick braided beard.

Eager for another round, Orik pulled himself up and planted himself firmly on the table top, knocking over many empty discarded mugs in his bumbling drunkenness. He held a mug full to over flowing high above his head and declared in his slurred voice, "I challenge you Legolas to a drinking game! Will you except?"

Legolas sighed rolling his eyes.

Gimli burst into laughter. "Bad move Orik, very bad move! He'll drink ye under th' table! I'm warnin' ye!"

"Bah! Nonsense, he 'asn't tasted our fine ales!" replied Orik confidently.

"I speak from past experience Orik! But be my guest!" Gimli warned, flashing back to the first and last time he has challenged his friend to such a contest.

"So what say ye Legolas?" Orik asked gazing down at the Elf form his place on top of the table.

Legolas sighed again and picked up his mug. "Last one standing wins?"

The surrounding crowd that had gathered around them to watch erupted with cheers, egging the Elf and Dwarf on as Orik stumbled down from the table, dumping himself down and planting his mug before him ready for it to be filled.

"Ye know the rules I trust?" Orik said in his guttural voice.

"You'll never live this down Orik!" Gimli called out in the background.

Saphira let out a mighty roar and the game began.

"Isn't this a little unfair, I mean, Legolas not 'ad nothing to drink, he's completely sober," Eragon said to Saphira.

'_Unlike you young one!' _Saphira replied.

"Um, but Orik's not 'ad a lot to drink already so…"

'_Don't worry about it Eragon, just enjoy the contest! It's Orik's own fault for challenging Legolas in the first place!'_ Saphira said excitedly.

Eragon shrugged and took her advice, egging both of them on with the rest of the crowd.

Legolas put the brimming mug to his lips and proceeded to drain it. The heady amber liquid slid down his throat, burning it slightly and leaving a rusty taste in his mouth as he moved onto the next cup full that was handed to him.

"That stuff is nothing to ol' Legolas. You should taste the stuff his father used to keep! You'd be out for a week with a glassful of his wines!" Gimli danced around, swigging mead.

Orik could not be discouraged though. He carried on downing pint after pint, swaying where he sat slumped on his chair.

"Surely it's not healthy for even a Dwarf to consume that much alcohol in one evening?" Eragon commented, having lost count long ago of how much his two friends had drunk.

Legolas appeared to be completely unfazed by the amount of drink he had had. Though it would only take another Elf to see that this one was slightly off balance by now. Legolas was slowly beginning to feel the affects of the ale. A slight tingle in his finger tips. Ever so very slight.

He lifted yet another full mug to his lips and drained it in a few gulps. When he set it down to be refilled he noted Orik slump forward in his seat, knocking his mug out of the way. All that he admitted were the earth shaking snores that only a Dwarf was capable of producing.

"Game over, Legolas wins!" Gimli confirmed, scrambling up onto the table, grabbing his friend's wrist and holding it up in the air in victory. "Nice one Master Elf!"

Legolas managed a smile, and then with as much grace as he could, sat down in the seat next to Eragon who had now found he could take no more of the Dwarves' liquor.

"Eragon, are you alright?" Legolas asked as the Dwarves gathered around them began to disperse now that the games were over.

"Yes, think I had bit much to drink," he replied with a feeble smile.

He suddenly tensed, his arms clamped on the table top, his face a mask of the pain he was experiencing.

"Eragon…!"

He heard some one yell his name, though it seemed as though it came from far away. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the excruciating pain that was currently shooting up his back.

He slumped forward and was immersed in cold blissful oblivion.

**A/N Poor Eragon. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I simply couldn't resist writing that, lol! And the moral of this chapter is, never challenge an Elf to a drinking game! **

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	4. Ajihad's Funeral

**A/N Another chapter is upon us! Yay! **

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, when I check my email and find what all you lovely people have said it just makes me so very happy, specially if I'm feeling a bit down, so thank you all so very much for the fantastic response! **

**Chapter 4- Ajihad's Funeral **

Eragon could make out two bleary shapes that loomed above him as he prized open his heavy eyes.

"Awake Knurlhiem! Awake!"

Eragon managed to focus his eyes on the figures making out Orik and Gimli.

"Wha- what?" he reached up his hand to rub his eyes.

"It's time to get up Stonehead!" Orik said.

Eragon pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head swam and he flopped back down. He registered the stale taste of sick in his mouth and the dull throbbing pain in his head.

"Eragon, you have to get up and dressed now, you do not want to be late for Ajihad's funeral," said Gimli.

Eragon blinked at him, realisation dawning on him and he quickly scrambled out of his bed, grabbing the clothes Orik handed him.

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember is-"

"You were drunk boy! Dead drunk!" said Gimli with a chuckle.

"No, it was my back, it gave out on me. And where is Saphira?" Eragon asked, noticing that he was in the room he and his dragon had been allocated because Isidar Mithrim was in the terrible state of disrepair. Saphira was not there with him.

"Ha, she got drunk to. Decided to dance a little, a dancing dragon, now there is a sight! Songs shall be sung of that deed amongst the Dwarves for many years to come!" said Orik.

"She is still flat out on the banquet hall floor were she fell. Legolas has gone to wake her," Gimli filled in.

"Better he than us!" said Orik.

"Legolas brought you back here, though moving a dragon is quite beyond any of us!" said Gimli.

Eragon smoothed out the creases of the fine white embroidered shirt he wore and fastening the cloak about his shoulders with the ornate brooch and finally strapping on Zar'roc in the fancy sheath provided as opposed to his own leather one.

The throbbing in his head was annoying, but he would have to put up with it for now.

Gimli laughed at him as he massaged his temples. "Enjoying your hangover?" he asked jokingly.

Eragon scowled in response.

-:0:-

'_Saphira, you have to get up now,'_ Legolas said to the dragon who was laid out before him on her back, one bright blue eye peering up to where he sat perched on the table top, his hands spread out palms upwards as he laughed lightly at the hung-over dragon.

'_I know, I know,'_ Saphira groaned.

'_If anyone else had had that much alcohol they would be dead you know,'_ Legolas stated.

'_Humph, last night I seem to remember you having your fair share!'_ she retorted.

'_I did not drink four barrels in one evening,' _Legolas countered.

Saphira wrinkled her nose at him and rolled over on her side causing the ground to shake as she hauled herself to her feet. _'Where is Eragon?'_

'_Gimli and Orik have gone to wake him. I drew the short straw and now it falls to me to wake a haughty dragon with a hangover,' _Legolas jested.

'_I am not haughty! And I do not have a hangover, dragons do not get hangovers because dragons do not get drunk!'_ Saphira replied a little too over protectively.

'_Is that why you are currently swaying on the spot?'_ Legolas pointed out.

Fed up with Legolas' barbs, Saphira admitted as small tongue of flame from her left nostril, aiming it at the laughing Elf who quickly rolled out of the way.

'_That was uncalled for_ limlug!' Legolas yelled. (Dragon.)

Saphira lifted the side of her mouth flashing her pearly teeth in a sly smile.

"What's going on here?" asked Orik entering the banquet hall with Eragon and Gimli. He pointed to the table which was smouldering slightly.

Saphira looked to the Dwarf innocently. Then she addressed Eragon. _'How are you this morning little one?'_

'_Fine I suppose, I will be glad when Ajihad's funeral is over though and the Varden can be put back in order by Nasuada.'_ Eragon replied.

'_Me too, well shall we go?'_ she made her way toward the doors.

Eragon greeted Legolas who smiled back and jumped down from his perch on the table. The Elf was dressed in black for the funeral; he looked different to Eragon who up until now had only being used to seeing him in his customary green or silver. He wore his long golden locks free of any of his usual braids and it flowed down over his shoulders framing his fair face. He did not have his bow or quiver with him either, something which Eragon had rarely if ever seen him without. Instead he wore his silver-hafted knife in a fine silver sheath similar to Eragon's.

Gimli and Orik wore their coats of shining mail and had their axes at their sides and their beards were neatly braided in the style of the Dwarves.

Eragon ran his fingers through his hair, flattening it down and attempting to make it look neater.

"The procession will start from the south gate of Tronjheim," Orik explained as they exited the banquet hall. "That is where Ajihad's body has been for the past few days, so we will proceed to his burial place. The procession must not be interrupted, otherwise Ajihad's spirit will never find its rest."

Legolas and Gimli raised an eyebrow at each other.

'_Strange customs,'_ Saphira muttered to Legolas who agreed.

"Where will Ajihad's final resting place be?" asked Eragon curiously.

"He can not be buried in the manner of Dwarves," Orik replied. "For we believe that a Dwarf should be laid to rest in stone and we take grate care to see that this is so. Though I can not say much more of it to you two," he nodded to Legolas and Eragon. "But I expect the customs of your people Gimli is similar?"

"Very," replied Gimli.

"We have grottos where our dead lie in rest. Ajihad has been set aside an alcove to lie so that the Varden can visit him without disturbing the Dwarves," said Orik.

When they reached the South gate they found a great column of people all stood behind the bier that was to bear Ajihad to his final resting place. It was borne by no less than six men clad in black armour, and Ajihad was a picture of peacefulness. He was dressed in shining mail with a massive shield laid over his chest and he had his hands clasped on his breast, clutching his sword. On his head was a helm encrusted with gems. Directly behind stood Nasuada, grim and beautiful as ever clad in black, her strength shining through her tears which she let fall silently, unashamed. To the side was Hrothgar who looked grand and powerful in his attire of dark robes and there was also Arya followed by the Council of Elders, each with a respectful remorsefulness about them. After this followed the many mourners- humans and Dwarves alike, that went on for a good mile or so behind. People hung out of windows and crowded in doorways to watch the great procession.

Whispers went around those gathered as they caught sight of Eragon and Saphira. Jörmundur beckoned to Eragon and he went to stand next to him. Gimli went with Orik behind Hrothgar while Legolas slipped in beside Arya. Saphira found herself a space next to Eragon receiving some disapproving looks from certain Council members.

They waited, it seemed as though everyone had been turned to stone. Then out of the silence a drum sounded through Tronjheim. They took a step forward. _Boom._ Another step as a steady rolling drum beat was slowly worked up, echoing in the stillness as the procession began their solemn march.

Through Isidar Mithrim they went, and there each Dwarf bowed their head in mounting sadness to behold the shattered shards they lay like headstones in a grave yard.

They passed through countless caverns until they came to the ribbed stalactites that branched over a great catacomb lined with alcoves. In each alcove was a tomb engraved with a name and a family crest, there were literally hundreds, thousands, of the like. All these Dwarves from ages passed buried here.

The bier bearers turned aside to a separate room branching off from the main chamber. There is the centre was Ajihad's final resting place. A great stone crypt was open, waiting to take the great leader of the Varden into its embracing darkness. On the top of the tomb words were carved in runes:

**MAY ALL, KNURLAN, HUMANS, AND ELVES**

**REMEMBER **

**THIS MAN.**

**FOR HE WAS NOBLE, STRONG AND WISE.**

**GÛNTERA ARÛNA**

Ajihad was then lowered into the crypt and those who knew him personally were permitted to approach to pay their final respects before the lid was closed for eternity.

The mourners gathered around as they stepped up one by one. Eragon and Saphira were fifth in line. As he approached he was suddenly hit with an overwhelming sorrow. This was not just Ajihad's funeral for him, it was Murtagh's as well.

Legolas followed Gimli to gaze down at Ajihad's peaceful countenance. Not longer worn and lined by the weight of the world. This man could now finally rest in peace, no more pain.

Legolas could still never truly understand what death meant. But then being an Elf, he would never have to fear it or the slow decay of time that led to it. It was held to be a gift, though men saw it as a curse. Why he could not comprehend. He had been around it as much as anyone else, he had experienced the loss of his mortal friend Aragorn as well as countless other men in war, but he supposed that death was a mystery he was not meant to unravel.

**A/N Aww:_sniff_: that's sad. I liked Ajihad. Anyways, hoped you like that and tune in next time for more!**

**Hmm, couple of responses. **

**Twilight Unicorn- **Yeah, I thought that when I read it too, I just couldn't resist! Besides, it provided some light heartedness. Hehe, you're reading this as you read the book? Cool! Its brilliant isn't it? Thanks!

**Inwe Nolatari- **You know how much I would love to stick Aragorn in this? But I'm afraid our dear King of Gondor is currently at peace in Mandos, so I can't. thanks for your reviews! They make me laugh!

**Silverdish- **Cool new name btw. Hmm, yeah I've been thinking about that part a lot, can't wait to reach it! Yes, couldn't resist the drinking game! Thanks!

**Thank you all so much Youkiyra Solar, Navaer Laliath, Cylliel, Moonyasha, Alkin and Copperfang for your wonderful reviews! **

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	5. You’re Doomed! They’re All Doomed!

**A/N Please don't eat me! I know I have been away for a while, just over nine months to be exact, so here I am…. Updating…. Shock! Thank you for all your lovely reviews (and those demanding an update, nice to know you guys want more! Big thanks to Inwe for the PM that kicked me back into action!). And as you can see, I'm not dead! **

**Anyways, it's been along time coming, so please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5- You're Doomed! They're All Doomed! **

"You have made many new enemies today lad," said Gimli. "Did you see the look on the faces of the Council Members? They looked ready to murder you on the spot!"

"But you have put Nasuada in a very powerful position, now neither of you can be swayed by the Council of Elders," said Legolas.

"Well, that was my aim," Eragon replied with a shrug.

"Swearing fealty to Nasuada! Had you planned this all before Eragon?" asked Orik.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It was all planned," said Eragon.

The company had just left the amphitheatre where Nasuada had officially being crowned leader of the Varden, taking the place of her father Ajihad, who they had just laid to rest that morning.

"Did Arya agree with this?" said Orik, stroking his long full beard thoughtfully.

"To some extent, she agreed that is was necessary. It was either that or swearing to the Council, they backed me and Saphira into a corner making it impossible to refuse. This was the only way we could get around it," Eragon explained.

-:0:-

Eragon flopped down on a bench beside his friends, Saphira behind him. Gimli pushed a bowl of broth before him which Eragon tucked into gratefully.

"I have just been to see Nasuada," he said in between mouthfuls. "We leave here tomorrow morning for Ellesméra. Orik will be accompanying us too, by request of Hrothgar. He wished to send a representative on behalf of the Dwarves."

"Yes! I will have some good Dwarven company among those Elves after all," Gimli said happily.

Legolas scowled at him.

"Not that Elven company isn't… enjoyable, but it's just… erm…" Gimli tried to find the right words.

"Just keep digging that hole deeper Gimli," Eragon said.

The Dwarf sighed and hung his head, deciding it would be better to keep quiet.

"Anyway, Nasuada wants to move the Varden to Surda. The Dwarves have done much for them, but their supplies wear thin and they have suffered many losses as it is. She has sent word to King Orrin and things are set," Eragon continued.

"So, we better get packing. And I think I could do with an early night anyway," said Gimli, yawning as if to prove his point. He got up from his place at the bench. "You coming, Legolas?"

"Later," the Elf replied finishing off his own bowl of broth. He had just been having a mental conversation with Saphira. She and Eragon planned to go flying for a bit, Legolas was going to join them. He needed fresh air.

-:0:-

Legolas sat back against the cool rock, a sweet evening breeze blowing gently in his face, watching Eragon and Saphira circle high above. He breathed in the fresh air, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, he started at the figure hovering over him. "Angela, hello," he greeted the witch regaining his composure. "I did not hear you."

The witch grinned at him. "You should open your ears then shouldn't you!" she said gently pinching the sensitive pointed tip of one of Legolas' ears.

"Ouch," he said swiping her hand away. Eliciting an even larger grin from Angela. "I do not remember having my ears pinched since I was an Elfling."

"Well you do now," Angela replied, taking a seat next to the Elf. She set down the huge basket she had been lugging along with her. Legolas went to ask what was in it when Angela answered for him. "Mushrooms. All different types."

Legolas laughed. "I remember a certain four Halflings with a healthy appetite for mushrooms," he said recalling the four brave hobbits of the Fellowship he had once travelled with- and their more than healthy appetites.

Angela's look suddenly darkened. "I don't think they'd find some of these to their tastes. This once for example, Fricai Andlát. The top is a wonderful cure for most known poisons, its extract is even used in Tunivor's Nectar, but the stem is deadly poisonous, it would kill you if you took just a taste." She twirled the peculiar blue-stemmed, black-topped mushroom in between her fingers.

"A cheerful thought," Legolas said dryly.

"I like to think so," Angela replied reverting to her perky self. "I hear you are leaving tomorrow, setting off for Ellesméra. Well, I won't bother telling you about all the dangers that await you. I don't want to put a dampener on your journey. I'm sure it will be a splendid one. I'm going to Surda with the rest of the Varden."

Just then, Eragon and Saphira landed near them in a flutter of warm air. Eragon jumped off and stood by his dragon, greeting Angela.

"Angela was just saying how 'doomed' we all are," said Legolas wryly.

Angela laughed. "You're doomed! Nasuada is doomed! They're all doomed!"

With that the witch stood and headed away leaving Legolas and Eragon at a loss. They looked to each other and shrugged.

"Well that was a comforting prediction," Eragon said sarcastically.

-:0:-

Eragon woke to Gimli leaning over him as he wrenched open his sleep encrusted eyes to the dim light of the world around him. He started and sat up abruptly. Gimli had an enormous grin on his face stretching from ear to ear.

"Gimli, what is the matter with you? Arg, you startled me, is it morning already?" Eragon scratched his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt as though his head had no sooner hit the pillow and he had to be up again.

"It's time to get up. Come on lad! We have to be meeting Orik now," Gimli said bouncing out of the room, leaving Eragon, who felt like flopping down on his bed again and drifting off into a blissful sleep. Then he suddenly remembered that today they were due to take their leave of the Varden and travel to the Elves in Ellesméra. With this realisation he leapt out of bed, now fully awake and began pulling on his tunic. He dashed out of the room following after Gimli as fast as he could.

-:0:-

Eragon met Saphira and his friends at the gate of Tronjheim. He found Orik waiting for him, clutching a bulging sack. Eragon patted Snowfire's neck in greeting. "Morning," he said, all signs of sleepiness obliterated.

He glanced over at Gimli who was beaming from ear to ear for some reason, Eragon felt unnerved at the Dwarf's unusually jovial mood. Then he noticed the helm Gimli wore was- different? He could not be sure so he asked.

"Yes, this new helm hears the crest of Hrothgar, he has adopted me into his clan," said Gimli.

"And to you Eragon he offers the same honour as a sign of friendship," Orik said pulling out a helmet similar to Gimli's from his sack.

'_Eragon, think carefully before accepting this. Think about who would have power over you,'_ Saphira warned.

'_I can not decline such a gesture and risk insulting the Dwarven king, one of our leading allies. Besides, this may simply be what it looks like- a gesture of friendship. Hrothgar is a just king and I do not believe he would use this as a means to gain control over us,'_ Eragon replied.

"Orik, I accept your king's noble offer. I thank him for extending me such an honour," said Eragon. He took the helm from Orik's proffered hands and set it upon his head, now beaming as widely as Gimli who was patting him a little over forcefully in the small of his back in congratulations.

"You should be greatly honoured, such a privilege has never been extended to a human before," said Gimli.

There were a few formalities to go through for Eragon to be accepted into the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum clan which he followed through respectfully. And he was assured that once he and Saphira returned to Farthen Dûr a great feast would be held in honour of their adoption into Hrothgar's clan and he would be accorded all the rights of a Dwarf- including their burial rights.

Next, Eragon was presented with the rest of the sack's contents. The shield and mail he had worn at the battle of Farthen Dûr, all of which had been restored to it's original brilliance by the skilled Dwarven smiths.

"Well, well. Another Dwarf! Do you plan to grow a beard anytime soon Eragon?" said Legolas laughing lightly to show that he meant it in good humour.

"Better than pointy ears," Orik mumbled, receiving a scowl from Legolas who hem proceeded to ignore the comment.

"No! And how come you were not extended the same honour as myself and Gimli, you fought well in the battle and were praised for it. Besides, I would have thought the helm to your tastes," Eragon shot back.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. The look was enough for Eragon.

"Very well, I do not think the colour would suit you anyway," Eragon said casually, trying to keep a straight face.

"Have you ever heard of an Elf being adopted by a Dwarf clan?" said Gimli who couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"And you never will hear of it! not as long as this world is sane!" Orik jumped to his feet from where he had been sitting up against a pillar. "And speaking of your blasted race, where is Arya? She said she'd be here by now."

"I am here Master Dwarf, and if you could bring yourself to look past that overly bushy beard of yours, you perhaps would have seen so. Now, come we have no time to lose . oh and better pointy ears than facial hair, I would imagine it would be troublesome when dining on something sweet," with that she turned and walked away leaving Orik and Gimli to huff in indignation, neither able to come up with a good come back while Legolas and Eragon fell in step behind them trying to keep their laughter under control.

**A/N Phew, well there was the terribly long overdue chapter. Please stay tuned for more (promise!) I've got back into the flare of writing this after an incredibly long hiatus!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	6. Unwelcome

A/N …

**A/N …..dusts off cobwebs. Long time huh? Wonder how many people are still kicking around here from the old days… Anyways, big thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing over the past few years of my hiatus, and especially big thanks to Inwe Nolatari, possibly my most loyal reviewer. **

**And now for a very much long overdue….**

**Chapter 6- Unwelcome**

Tarnag. It had taken them two days of traversing the tunnels of Farthen Dûr to reach the other Dwarf stronghold. But the welcome they had received here was not exactly what Eragon had expected.

There had been cries of outrage when the Dwarves had seen him, and at first he had not understood why, until Gimli had helpfully filled him in.

"They say you, Shadeslayer, are not welcome in Tarnag which they call the holiest of their cities. They are outraged because you have joined the Ingeitium Clan," Gimli told him quietly.

Eragon didn't quite know what to say or do and he was a little taken back by the hostility of the Dwarves of Tarnag.

"I think we best move on," Legolas said softly.

"No, we are scheduled to stop at Tarnag, and stop we shall!" Arya snapped ploughing forward, she was met by a Dwarf who held out a hand to make her halt. She did so and the Dwarf introduced himself as Throv with the promise that he would lead them into the city.

Just then, a Dwarf stepped out from the crowd, staring hard at the company. He took an iron ring from his pocket, plucked three wiry hairs from his beard and twined them around the ring. He then threw it with all the force his arm may muster into the street at the company's feet, spitting after it as he turned and walked haughtily away into the gathered crowd of Dwarves.

He didn't have to say anything for Eragon, Saphira and Legolas to grasp his meaning, this was not a good sign. Though they were not entirely sure what the gesture _did _mean. Gimli however, clarified it for them, "Oh dear, we have made enemies."

-:0:-

A huge feast was thrown in Eragon's honour shortly after their arrival. It was delicious and a king. Though Eragon ha been enjoying himself immensely, his happiness did not last.

In the course of the feast he had found out exactly what the ring thrown at him by the hostile Dwarf meant. The Dwarves were insulted. A Rider had been accorded the honour of joining the Ingetium Clan, Hrothgar's very own clan, while many other once rich and powerful clans had fallen leaving but a few bitter Dwarves who still held on furiously to the past, only remembering their fall and how they had been slighted. Though he had been reassured that those Dwarves would not attempt to harm him, a guest of their Lord Undin, the clan chief of Tarnag, he still felt unnerved.

-:0:-

The next morning Eragon did not feel at all hungry from the humungous feast the night before and the more than adequate amount of food and ale he had consumed.

he found Legolas and Gimli sitting with Orik and Undin in the great dinning hall. The three Dwarves were engaged in deep conversation in Dwarvish, Legolas, not understanding much of what was being said (most of the Dwarvish he had picked up from Gimli was perhaps not to be uttered in casual conversation, not unless he wished to pick a fight). So he sat with a bowl of assorted berries for breakfast, idly popping them one after the other into his mouth.

Eragon slid in beside the Elf and proceeded to pick at the platter of fruit in front of him, a lighter breakfast was very much in order after the feast. The Dwarves soon broke off their conversation and Undin leaned over the table to speak with him.

"I have taken the liberty of arranging a bit of a tour around Tarnag, if you are interested. It will be a rather cut down version and so you may not be able to see all of our splendours, but it is as much time as we can allow for it is best that you leave here as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning I think is Arya's plan. Your guide will be a Dwarf priest named Gannel, you may find him at Celbdiel our holiest temple, you will be safe there, but it is not a very wise idea for you to be wandering the city thinks I, not under the current circumstances. But you may learn much from Gannel about us, your people now. It is a great honour no other human has ever been accorded before. We are very secretive about our ways. But you and Gimli are more than welcome." Undin concluded.

"Thank you, I would be grateful to know more of the Dwarves and I feel I should be versed in your ways, my ways now as you say," said Eragon humbly. He stood from the table and made to leave. "Legolas, what about you?"

The Elf shook his head. "These are matters for Dwarves Eragon. Highly secret, to disclose such things to one of my race would be a sacrilege to them. Besides, I think I know quite enough about the Dwarves of Middle Earth to fill a thousand tombs!"

"You are just scratching the surface master Elf!" Gimli growled.

Legolas ignored him. "I have no wish to dabble in Dwarf affairs. Go, have fun!" With that Legolas shooed the boy and his Dwarf friend away and walked away in the opposite direction to the court yard where Saphira was still resting.

'_And what are your plans for today Legolas Greenleaf?'_ Saphira's deep voice rumbled within Legolas' mind and she gazed at his through one huge sapphire eye.

'_Today I thought I would rest a while in the confines of this tier, it seems unwise to venture far alone in this place, I have not felt such hostility from Dwarven folk in quite a while, it is almost tangible,_' Legolas said settling down cross legged before Saphira.

Saphira growled, a low rumble in the back of her throat at the thought of this. _'Aye, the sooner we may be on our way the better,'_ she agreed.

-:0:-

Gannel was a formidable looking Dwarf, and a force to most certainly be reckoned with as Eragon and Gimli soon found out upon greeting as they watched him grapple three far younger Dwarves to the ground without even breaking a sweat. He was also rather partial to his ale and the flagon was never far from his lips.

He led them through the great holy place of Celbdiel where Gimli could only gasp in awe at the great structures before him. "And I was impressed by Tronjheim. Yet still I find the Dwarven people of this land rival, nay I even may say surpass, that of my own homeland for their skill and craftsmanship!"

Eragon could only nod in agreement as Gannel led them on down the lines of statues of great Dwarven gods and kings explaining the tales and beliefs behind each, for this was Eragon's first formal introduction into the ways of his new people he had agreed to adopt. Though Gannel had been strict on one thing from the very beginning, under no circumstances was he to reveal the secret ways of the Dwarves to be muttered to one outside of their race, there ways were forbidden to be known to all Elves and men and other races and the penalty of breaking this strict rule was severe.

"I have never heard such a tale of creation before," Gimli murmured to Eragon as they walked.

"How so? What do your people say of such things Gimli?" Eragon asked curiously, keeping his voice low.

Gimli shook his head. "For one I have never heard of such names for gods and I have always known it that the Elves were the first to walk upon the earth," he replied. "Those who were the Children of Illuvatar or so Legolas says. But hush now lad, this is your new culture, your ways, heed them and abide by them," he advised.

"Of course, as a member of Ingeitium you are also accorded the same burial rights as your fellow Dwarves," Gannel explained as they came to the end of the long line of statues.

"Yes, Oriki did mention something about that," Eragon recalled.

"Yes, this right is not at all different from my own people's," Gimli added. "We Dwarves have always had stone in our blood, in fact, we were first born of it as Gannel says."

"So I…?" Eragon let his question hang.

"Will be accorded the same. You shall be buried within the stone Eragon, and it is our law that you accord any Dwarf within your company the same rights, if this is not met, you would be ostracised from our world until your own death," Gannel said severely.

Eragon gulped, but nodded all the same.

At that moment Arya appeared, her light footfalls barely audible on the stone paved walkway. "Eragon, Gimli," she said in her sharp clear voice catching the pair's attention. They both turned to acknowledge her as did Gannel with a look of distaste. "There is trouble brewing between the Dwarves here, acid tongues have been wagging. We must depart soon, smoke rises from the lower tiers of the city. Come."

"But I have not yet concluded my tour, he has not yet gazed upon our histories-" Gannel interjected.

"As long and frightfully interesting as they no doubt are Master Gannel, there is much unrest between your people here. We must be on our way," Arya said briskly, only half concealing the sarcasm in her tone. With that she turned and began to walk back in the direction she had come and there was no doubt in Eragon or Gimli that they were expected to follow.

Gannel however, caught Eragon's arm to prevent him. "Eragon, before you leave I must give you this," Gannel said pulling out from deep inside his robes a long chain with a silver pendant in the shape of a miniature silver hammer swinging from it. "Hrothgar asked that I give you this. I have worked a powerful spell upon it, it will prevent you from being scryed. There is the fear that Galbatorix may now know your face from the mind of one of his servants, Durza, the Ra'zac or any number of his soldiers. This necklace, simple thing that it is, will protect you and your dragon from anyone's gaze as long as you wear it."

A shiver ran down Eragon's spine at the thought. "I had not considered that possibility," he admitted.

"Then it is good that Hrothgar in his wisdom did. Now wherever you go, whatever you do, as long as that is around your neck no one will be able scry you," with that Gannel placed the necklace in Eragon's hand.

"Thank you Gannel, and also to my Lord Hrothgar," Eragon said placing the necklace around his neck and tucking it beneath his tunic.

Gannel nodded but his face was dark. "A warning to you, Eragon. Should Galbatorix or any other try to scry you that necklace will of course protect you as promised, but at a price. It will drain your strength until they give up. This you must keep in mind."

Eragon nodded in understanding then glanced behind him; Arya had walked off and was now quite a way down the long hall of the temple. With another quick thanks Eragon excused himself and hurried away after her, Gimli behind him.

Both desired to learn more. Eragon was always intrigued by the old tales, and Gimli too was beginning to learn that the Dwarf people here and his own back in Middle Earth bore many similarities, but even more differences.

-:0:-

They followed Arya to the court yard where Saphira sat crouched, Legolas at her feet and surrounded by many fully armoured Dwarves. "We need to insure we have no problems getting out of the city and to the rafts waiting for us to take us on the next leg of our journey," she explained, answering the question that was on the tip of Eragon's tongue.

"There is much unrest with the Dwarves of Tarnag, they are greatly angered that you have been accorded the honour of joining Ingeitium, Hrothgar's clan. Many whose own clans were once proud and wealthy have fallen into decay and so they are bitter that no honour of such magnitude could be accorded them who are of Dwarf-kind," Orik explained. "Over night such discourse has spread wide against you and so difficulties may be created, hence this," he spread his arms indicating the fifty strong guard around them.

"So what do we do?" Eragon asked readying his hand for Zar'oc at the first sign of any trouble.

"We wait a while and hope for quiet and then make a go of passing through each tier of the city ere night falls and so to the rafts which await us," replied Orik.

-:0:-

The wait was long, the hum of gruff Dwarf voices echoed all around the court yard in which they waited. Eragon sat leaning against Saphira's front leg next to Arya. The She-Elf was silent, gazing up at the darkening sky above.

"Arya?" Eragon said softly and she turned her fair face to him questioningly. "I should not have accepted Hrothgar's invitation should I? it has put us in an awkward position."

Arya thought for a moment before replying. "I will not lie to you Eragon, we could have done without it and yes, things would be a lot less troublesome at this time, but it was an offer no one, especially one in your position, could really refuse without causing major insult. In almost all of the decisions that you have made so far and indeed many that you will have to make in time, you are not going to be able to please everyone. You must look to what would be best for yourself and Saphira in the long run of things, and also what is best for the majority. Hrothgar for example, is a great and powerful ally to you, one which you need on your side. Whereas the Dwarves here are small minded and petty for the most part. Do not dwell on it much," she told him and he found this somewhat comforting.

"Have you ever had to make such decisions?" Eragon pried, figuring he had caught her in a more talkative mood.

She nodded. "Many," she paused and Eragon looked at her imploringly clearly wanting details. Arya humoured him. "The decision to become a guardian for Saphira's egg for example, my family were staunchly against it yet I went ahead anyway and so am not in anyway close to them. It is a price I have paid, but would gladly pay again," she said and there was a fierce edge to her voice.

"Are you alone then Arya? Cut off from your family, are there any other Elves outside of Du Weldenvarden?" Eragon pressed on unperturbed.

"There were," she said and her voice shifted to include a note of sadness. "The two who were my trusted companions when taking Saphira's egg back and forth between my people and the Varden. Both now have perished, great noble warriors that they were, killed in the attack by Durza when I was forced to send Saphira's egg into the Spine," hatred flared in her eyes at the thought of the Shade. "Now there is but myself and your friend Legolas who walk beyond the boarders of Du Weldenvarden presently."

At this Eragon's gaze drifted to his friend who sat quietly opposite Gimli a little away from him and Arya. The memory of his interrupted conversation with the Elf after the battle of Farthen Dûr before Adjihad's return drifted to the front of his mind. The Elf had still not answered his question- did he wish that he and Gimli had never been stranded in Alagaësia, that they had never become embroiled in this complex War?

It was time to go. The city had quietened and was judged safer to pass through now. their escort of nigh on fifty Dwarves accompanied them through the gates that divided the city into tiers and all were relieved to pass through untroubled. Those Dwarves that still walked abroad hastily shuffled out of the way with dark looks.

Soon they came to the river and the two rafts that would take them onward. Eragon's horse Snowfire was lead on first by Legolas, the Elf's soothing words and gentle touch calming the horse. Next was Gimli and Orik beside their friend and then Eragon and Arya on the second raft. Saphira would swim behind them being of course far too big for any raft. The rafts were piloted by a small group of Dwarves. When supplies and such were loaded they were soon on their way by light of the stars that were gradually disappearing into the dawn.

**A/N Am I back? I don't know. This has been on my mind for quite a while though and I needed an escape. I forgot how much fun it is and reading through everyone's lovely reviews makes me a happy little Sasquatch! So thank you everyone for the past few years, I am still amazed to open my old inbox and still find people are reading and even favouriting this thing! Maybe updates will be coming more often then every few years, all I can say is stay tuned!**

**For old times sake…. Laters!**

**Lolly**


	7. The Long Trek

**A/N Another update, thanks for all your wonderful reviews!! They give me a real lift. Special thanks to milou8- 100****th**** reviewer, wow that's a real milestone considering we're only on chapter 7- so onward! **

**Chapter 7- The Long Trek**

It was a pleasant journey down the Az Ragni river for the most part. Orik and Gimli sat smoking on one raft with two of the other Dwarves of Ûndin's guard that had been sent with them. Thorv and Ama. Legolas sat quietly cross legged on the other raft away from the plumes of smnoke that came from the Dwarves' busy pipes, idly watching the world go by and enjoying this quiet respite while danger was not near.

Eragon had taken off on Saphira for a ride as dusk fell, awakening new chirping sounds and activity from the river bank. They circled high above, enjoying the freedom flying with a dragon could afford them.

'_Wait, what are those?'_ Eragon asked suddenly, gazing into the distance and squinting to try and make out the creatures that appeared to be flying directly toward he and Saphira.

'_They are not dragons, I can not say what they could be, hold on tightly Eragon, I will avoid them!'_ Saphira replied, banking suddenly to the left. Eragon tightened his grip around her neck and squeezed his knees harder into her sides as the creatures flew at them.

Eragon curiously reached out his mind eager to find out exactly what these creatures were. He recoiled with a sharp pain that shot through his head as a piercing shriek rent the air.

Below, Legolas looked up, startled by the terrible sound, he jumped to his feet, bow in hand strung and poised to let fly as his eyes followed the dragon like creatures whose shape seemed all too familiar to him. As did the sound of their cry.

He squinted one eye as he watched one of the creatures fly into range.

"Stay your bow Legolas," came Arya's sharp voice, her hand rested on his arm, restraining it.

"But those creatures are of a great evil!" Legolas replied, watching as Saphira dodged them letting out a great long jet of fire as she swooped, aiming it at the creatures.

"Eragon and Saphira can manage. Those creatures are very rare. To slay one would be a great crime," Arya said firmly, her fierce eyes boring into his.

"Make them rarer still! Shoot em down lad!" Gimli shouted from his place on the other boat for his attention had also been gained and he too recognised the creatures.

Legolas held her gaze for a moment before ignoring Gimli and dropping his bow with a sigh. His eyes darted back to Eragon up above and it seemed as though the boy and dragon had bestest the creatures as they were flying off from whence they came. Saphira wheeled down through the air before landing back in the river in a great wave of water.

The Dwarves all had their attention fixated on the pair's plight. "Are you alright?" Orik asked, rushing to Eragon and helping him clamber back onto the raft.

"I am unharmed, what on earth were those things?" Eragon asked the Dwarf, wiping the spray that mingled with sweat from his brow with his hand.

Gimli had jumped over to the other raft to stand with Legolas. "Were those what I thought they were, or are my eyes deceiving me, dragging up old unwanted thoughts of long ago?"

Legolas shook his head. "You too thought them like to the Fell Beasts, steeds of the Nazgûl of long ago?"

Gimli nodded. "I would know that sound after even a thousand years of silence," he replied with a shudder referring to the piercing screech of the Nine's steeds.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Arya, listening in on their quiet conversation.

"Those creatures-" Legolas began.

"Fanghur we call them, native to the Beör Mountains," Oriki supplied.

"They are like the evil beasts of my home land, slain long ago we thought. But it seems they live on in this land, having perhaps flown to pastures new," Legolas continued, his face dark with foreboding.

Orik shrugged. "They are formidable foes indded, but not so much evil would I call them. They hunt by immobilizing their prey with their minds and that terrible shriek."

"Yes, I now have quite a headache thanks to that! I tried to touch one of their minds," Eragon said rubbing his temples with a grimance.

Arya shook her head. "A foolish thing…" she muttered.

"Yes, well I more than realise that now!" Eragon replied with a sheepish look.

-:0:-

Their journey down the Az Ragni was uneventful after that. They camped in the banks of the river at night and sailed again by day. Eragon, Legolas and Gimli learnt much on the journey , little tid bits of information from the Dwarves and Arya about all sorts of things. Eragon marvelled that he could live in Alagaësia all his life and not know any of this, oh how simple his life had seemed back on the farm in Carvahall!

One thing that interested Legolas the most was Orik's bow. It was a small weapon with a span of no more than two feet. He had to admit that first he had been very sceptical on how affective it could be, but once Orik permitted him to try it that opinion soon changed. When the Elf took the bow in his careful hands he found it to be heavy and strong. Orik explained that it was not made of wood for that would not allow the arrow to fly very far, and a bow so small would surely snap in two at any great exertion. Instead it was made from Urgal horn specially treated by the Dwarves with an ancient art that could take a decade or more to complete.

Legolas was amazed by this, for a skill so unique to produce a bow so fine was unheard of to him. He was delighted when Orik permitted him to test it with the promise that Legolas would owe him an arrow for the one he would loose once he fired it.

The Elf took aim over the wide flowing river, finding that it took great strength to fire this bow, more than using his own anyway. He loosed the arrow and watched in amazement as it flew high over the river and landed in the middle of it, quite a feet as the river was so very wide it was difficult to make out the other side clearly. Legolas would not have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes.

"A true marvel the craftsmanship of your people is Orik. The beauty and skill with which your bow was hewn almost rivals that of my own bow of Lórien," Legolas said, presenting the Dwarf with an arrow from his own quiver.

Orik nodded in thanks. "A wonder indeed Orik but I think I shall keep to my axe- a true weapon for hewing flesh from one and comfortable in my hand it is!" Gimli said stroking the head of his axe affectionately.

Eragon marvelled at this. However, he found his mind troubled that night when a vision came to him. A man lay covered in blood on an indistinct battlefield, his face was obscured. A gloved hand suddenly loomed into view pointing at the man as though it were the hand of fate itself.

In the morning Eragon's first port of call was Arya. "I have given this much thought," she replied, looking at his through thoughtful eyes. "It seems to me like a similar thing happened when you saw me in Gil'ead. You did not scry me of that I am sure. Neither have you scryed this new scene. I think it was a premonition. These are associated with magic users. Do not dwell on it for now, there are many questions that may be asked and hopefully answered when we reach my homeland."

-:0:-

"No," Arya replied flatly.

"Do not be so stubborn lady! How do you expect to get to your land without a steed?" Orik said infuriated by the She-Elf's stubbornness.

"If I were to arrive home on such a- a cumbersome looking, stumpy creature I should be the laughing stock!" Arya protested vehemently.

"It's a donkey! A sturdy steed, hardy through any terrain, terrific beasts of burden. What do you propose to do otherwise, run alongside us?" Orik spat shaking his head as his face reddened in annoyance.

Arya raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Actually, yes," she replied seriously.

"Ack! Curse you Elves, a race to proud and big for their boots you all are!" Orik stormed off yanking the unwanted donkey after him.

Legolas was helping Throv load supplies onto the saddle of one of the donkeys. Arya walked over to him. "Please do not tell me you intend to travel upon such an embarrassing steed, a Dwarf steed!" she mocked wrinkling her nose.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with these creatures, on the whole I find them quite willing and pleasant. But they are steeds made for those of Dwarf stature. I also will run, it would be good to stretch my legs after so long sailing."

"Dwarf steeds you say lad? And mighty fine creatures they are also! Why if my people had known of them I dare say we may have tried our hand at riding, for calmer and gentler than blasted horses!" Gimli chimed in. Snowfire grunted at this, as if understanding the accusation was directed toward his kind.

Arya shook her head. "Very well Legolas, then I propose a race!" she announced. "Something to liven up this journey, for I also wish to 'stretch my legs!'"

Legolas smiled. "If it is a race you want, then it is a race you shall get!" he replied, dusting off his hands and moving his shoulders as if easing tension.

-:0:-

"Alright, on your marks, get se- GO!" Eragon roared as Saphira spurted a tongue of flame, the Elves' signal to be off.

They both flew off the starting line, feet pounding the grassy ground yet barely leaving an imprint. They were both akin to deer leaping through meadows, every footfall propelling them forwards over the terrain.

Legolas and Arya were both evenly matched as had been proven before. Sometimes Legolas overtook, sometimes Arya did, other times they were both neck and neck. But both delighted in the freedom of it all, able to truly show off the abilities of their race to the full extent.

The race would end at the landmarks they both seemed to silently agree on, or when they both began to tire. Legolas won the first race, Arya the second and third, Legolas the fourth and the fifth race on their third day of travel would be the decider.

They would stop at these landmarks and take rest waiting for the others to catch up. By the time this happened both Elves seemed to be fully reinvigorated and raring to go again.

Legolas and Arya did not talk much as they ran, both too determined on their goal of the finish line. But the silences between them, though competitive, were amicable. They spoke however at rest stops, drifting into easy conversation mainly about their two different peoples. Both were curious about each other's ways and customs, language and beliefs. Legolas was surprised to find Arya's storied of creation, how the world and all the different peoples and creatures in it first came to be, were strikingly similar to that of his own people. The only real differences were the changes in names through language. His Sindarin tongue and her tongue- the Ancient Language seemed to different he wondered how they could ever have been linked. Legolas had began to think about things such as this deeply, his people in Middle Earth and her people of this land in Alagaësia must have once been one and the same, so how had they drifted so very far apart? Was it as the old tales told? Were they of the Elves that first went over the sea to find a new land, or to return to their beginnings in Valinor? He was not sure, but hoped to find out more when he reached Du Weldenvarden and the Elven capital of Ellesméra.

-:0:-

The fifth race was won by Legolas. But even had could see that he took his victory so easily because Arya had become distracted and with it seemed her feet had become leaded as a heaviness descended upon her. Her homeland was in site. They could see the vast expanse of forest that stretched before them from the hill they had ended their race at. The mass of emerald green that stretched north, east and west before them unendingly it seemed.

"Du Weldenvarden," Arya muttered. "My home…"

"A magnificent forest," Legolas breathed in awe. He was itching to get beneath its canopy if only to escape the strong call of the sea that had been growing within him more forcefully since their voyage up the Az Ragni, knowing that if he kept following that gentle course he would eventually end up at the mouth leading into the sea and he would have to pull himself back forcefully. He had made a promise. He and Gimli would see this through to the end with Eragon, fighting by his side until the battle was done.

"It is," Arya replied. "Full of magic and strange things that mortals can never know. No outsiders have entered our domain since the fall of the Riders."

Eragon and the company of Dwarves plus dragon eventually arrived.

"Amazing!" Eragon exclaimed as he joined the two Elves at the top of the hill. His eyes were wide with wonder and anticipation. Somewhere down there through that mass of green and strange and powerful creatures, was his teacher. In the Elven capital of Ellesméra hidden deep in the forest, inaccessible to any other mortal at that moment, he would finally complete his training as a Dragon Rider.

**A/N There you go, it is 12:45am and I am posting this… I need to sleep… Anyways, enjoy, and I shall be back with more one day, when I don't have so much damn coursework for uni that has to be in at the same time! *shakes fist at uni*. Enjoy!**

**Laters **

**Lolly **


	8. Into Du Weldenvarden

**A/N Been a while… again, huh? I started re-reading LOTR again, and it was like visiting an old friend I hadn't seen for a long time. I think I'm enjoying it even more than when I was younger. Anyway, that got me thinking about this neglected little fic, so here I am again. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8- Into Du Weldenvarden **

It was evening when they arrived at the small outpost of Ceris on the fringes of the great forest. They were nearing the domain of the Elves now; Legolas felt excitement bubbling within him at the prospect of being among his own race again after so much time spent with Men and Dwarves.

He watched the surrounding trees carefully, his keen eyes sweeping through them in the dim moonlight. Arya strode toward the edge of the trees and cried out loud words of reassurance in the Ancient Language. There was movement in the trees, and slowly figures began to emerge. They were clad in dark green and brown tunics and leggings, perfect camouflage among the dense foliage. When they saw it was Arya their faces lit up with bright smiles and tinkling clear laughter broke from their lips. Legolas had almost forgotten the sound, he had not heard Arya laugh as such. The Elves bounded toward Arya and encircled her, dancing around merrily and laughing all the while.

The merry scene was interrupted only when Saphira decided to assert her presence, swooping down and landing next to Eragon. The Elves stepped back in alarm and began to speak in panicked Elvish which was lost on all except Arya who responded. Legolas thought he could recognise some words and sounds which appeared in his own language, but he was not sure as it seemed to have evolved considerably in this land.

Arya quieted the other Elves with more reassuring words and Eragon held up his palm with the gëdwey ignasia on it speaking in the Ancient Language and making the Elves' gesture of greeting as Arya had taught them all on their travels. With this the Elves' faces broke into relieved smiles, clearly this was excellent news to them that the Rider had come. They beckoned the company over and into the trees, pointing and laughing at the Dwarves.

Gimli glared up at Legolas. "I swear lad, if these are anything like your lot back home before the truce between Elves and Dwarves was made, I shall not be best pleased!" he hissed.

Legolas waved his hand to quiet the Dwarf. "Shh Gimli, let us wait and see!" he hushed.

Gimli grumbled to himself in Dwarvish but said no more and followed the four Elves into the forest.

They were led through the forest by the Elves, the tinkling laughter rang out all around them. Eragon thought that an enchanting thing it was. This was the Elves in their natural setting, beneath leafy canopies and the twisting trunks of ancient trees.

Legolas went on his way in silence. How long had it been since he had been in such a place as this, resembling his home of Mirkwood which he had left as an even greater desire took him, to walk where his ancestors once had in Eressëa.

Through the thick trees the company could soon discern the flickering yellow orange of flames, the welcome scent of fresh bread soon rent the air sending everyone's mouths watering after their trek.

They were introduced to the Elves who were there and they were Lifaen, Eduma, Celdin and Narí. They were given plenty of food; bread, cheese, a selection of fresh fruit and sweet wine for which they were all very grateful, but there was no meat to be had.

When all had eaten their fill, it was time for light talk and the singing of songs. The other Elves were curious of Legolas; the foreign Elf Arya had told them was from far across the Sea. They had many questions for him but Arya bayed them to keep their curiosity for later, now it was time to rest. Legolas smiled and politely told them he was also curious of them and once they reached Ellesméra he would be happy to spend time talking to them. But for now he wished to privately observe them. Even though they were of his race, he could not help but sense the vast differences between himself and them. For one, he could sense the great magic they held and he knew that his knowledge was still very basic having only Brom's comparatively brief instruction to rely on.

They turned in for the night, sheltering in the wooden huts that had been built at this patrol outpost. Eragon had a comfortable night's sleep after his long journey. It took Legolas a while to fall into the arms of sleep, his mind was full of the forest around him, he could pick out each beautiful noise held within the trees, their quiet slow whispers to one another, which he had so missed whilst in the Dwarf strongholds. He was glad to be back under bough and leaf.

-:0:-

The following morning it was time to bid farewell to the Dwarves that had been accompanying them, they were heading back to Farthen Dûr to report to Hrothgar, all same Orik and of course Gimli, they would accompany Eragon on the rest of his journey.

"I will be glad to have a brother with me," Orik said as he waved goodbye to the others. "In such a strange place as this with no stone in sight!"

"Aye, me too Orik. Though the Elves are not so bad once you get to know them, strange most of the time, but on the whole, not a bad lot," Gimli replied, patting Orik's shoulder in reassurance.

"Thank you Gimli," Legolas said, overhearing their conversation. "I think I shall take that as a compliment!" he scowled at the Dwarf as he began helping the Elves pack things into the two narrow boats for their voyage up to Lake Eldar.

Gimli smiled widely at Legolas. "A little temperamental too they can be!" he mocked whispering to Orik.

"But far less cantankerous than Dwarves!" Legolas retorted, turning his head back with a smirk.

Gimli wrinkled his nose and pulled a face, but said no more. Orik chuckled at their exchange. "Sometimes I swear the two of you are like an old married couple!" he jested.

His comment elicited indignant scathing looks from both the Elf and Dwarf who huffed and folded their arms, turning away from each other in disgust. Eragon, also hearing the conversation, snorted with laughter.

-:0:-

It was a long journey down the Edda River from the outpost where they had left the Dwarves, to Eldar Lake and from there up the Gaena River into the eves of Du Weldenvarden. The journey was a strange one for Eragon, these new Elves of Alagaësia were very different from what he had become used to with Arya and Legolas who seemed so much more straight forward and easy in their ways.

Eragon had managed to engage Lifaen, the Elf in charge of their small boat, in conversation as they paddled up river and he listened rapt to what the Elf has to say, Legolas, Gimli and Orik by his side. Arya and the other company were in a separate boat just in front of theirs leading the way.

"We remember much that has passed from human reckoning over the long years," Lifaen was saying. "For indeed ours is a race that does not fade as men do, but linger on as time passes and long is our history."

Eragon nodded in understanding. After knowing Legolas for the amount of time that he had, this did not come as much surprise, though there was one thing that he had being desperate to know for quite sometime, yet had not liked to ask directly. It was now to Lifaen that he let it tumble from his lips. "Just out of curiosity, how old exactly is Arya? You put your age at many centuries and I know Legolas to be even older, so I wonder…" he let the question stand, hoping he had phrased it in such a casual manner that Lifaen would not question his motive.

The Elf looked at him with a slender raised eyebrow. "Have you not had a mind to ask her yourself?"

Eragon blushed a little. "Well, yes. But I thought it rude to ask a lady so," he replied fairly.

"And yet to ask an acquaintance is no less?" Lifaen shot back at him.

Eragon felt the colour rise even more in his face and his ears burn red, he hung his head unable to think of a fitting and subtle reply.

Lifaen chuckled at his embarrassment. "Worry not Argetlam, I will humour you and answer your question, so staying your curiosity. Arya was born a year before the destruction of the Riders, making her quite young in our reckoning."

Eragon raised his eyes. A hundred? He had thought her older with all the wisdom that she seemed to possess in her quiet way. But still he thought how much older she was compared to him. She was old enough to be his great, great grandmother he realised with sinking heart.

"An Elfling!" Gimli chuckled to himself. "Though perhaps it is not upon age that we should judge strength of character. That Elf-woman seems old and wise beyond her years with all the cares of the world.

"Yes, a trifle in numbers," Lifaen said. "But the Dwarf is right. Arya maybe so young, she does not even recall those days when man first walked upon our fair shores nigh on eight centuries ago, but she is strong and more valuable to us than could be imagined," he commented, guessing that this would pique Eragon's interest all the more.

"Eight hundred years? I thought men had been in Alagaësia for far longer!" Eragon said, thoughts of Arya suddenly pushed aside by this revelation.

Lifaen shook his head. "It is true that some two thousand seven hundred and four years ago a small ship with no more than twenty warriors landed in Alagaësia, but they did not tarry here overlong and so it was millennia until next your race stepped foot here. We can only guess, those tales are long lost from the minds of men, but we remember it so."

"Well, there are other countries abroad of our land, Legolas and Gimli here are proof enough of that," Eragon said. "Perhaps the men of this land are descendants from a people of Middle earth?"

Legolas shrugged his shoulders, he had being listening quietly. "I could not say. Perhaps, or perhaps they are men that journeyed far from the West, from Númenor the great domain of the Edain, before its fall, set aside by the Valar, Guardians of the World, for I judge that this land also lies somewhere to the West of Middle earth, though to the north or the south I am not certain for our coarse was set adrift in a mighty storm and so we are here."

"These things I guess we can never know and there are few who would now remember," Lifaen said and the company fell into a contemplative silence as they rowed for a good while.

-:0:-

That night they camped under the canopy of the mighty forest. As Legolas got out of the small boat he stretched his arms above his head and took a deep breath and was glad.

"Ah, my heart is lightened to be under leaf once more!" he sighed, dropping his arms and looking around, a smile on his face. "So good is it to smell fresh forest air again."

Gimli was grumbling on the other hand. "Trees, deep, dark forests with unknown inhabitants creepy, crawling in the dark!" he plopped himself down next to Orik, Gimli had never been one for forests, though he had learnt from his Elven friend a certain amount of respect for them and his hand was not so quick to finger his axe.

That night Legolas slept comfortably beneath trees and memories of his home of Mirkwood and of the fair realm of Lothlórien with leaves of gold, and of his final home in Middle earth, Ithilien, flooded his dreams. For a time, it seemed the sea longing would ease a little. It always pained his heart to travel down a flowing river, yet have to turn aside at the last and not sail on out to the sea and so to the far reaches of the World to Tol Eressëa, the Lonely Isle, which no man could discover, the land of his people.

Eragon also slept comfortably for a time until he felt a jolt within him and a great weakness come over him. He clutched at the silver hammer pendant that swung from the chain beneath his tunic, that which Ganel had given to him from Hrothgar to prevent such things as being scryed. At this moment Eragon had no doubt in his mind that was happening to him this very moment.

'_Saphira!'_ he called out, knowing that he could no longer use anymore of his own strength to prevent himself from being seen. He clutched at the pendant, ready to tear it off before all of his strength was spent. But he soon felt the familiar presence in his mind of his dragon and strength flowed within him again as she learnt it.

'_Hold on little one, just a bit longer,'_ Saphira soothed.

Soon, the terrible draining feeling passed and Eragon slumped forward. Arya and Legolas and Narí were by his side. "What is it?" Arya hissed through the darkness.

"The enemy, I think they just tried to scry me, but their attempts were blocked," Eragon replied.

Arya looked grave but nodded. "He will try again, we must hurry on to Ellesméra, there you may be afforded a little more safety, and also your training must continue soon so you do not struggle so in future, there may be times when there is not the power available to you to stop it," she glanced to Saphira.

Eragon nodded. He also felt that the sooner they got there, the better.

**A/N Just wondering… Brisingr, what did you all think? Personally, I was disappointed, I don't know about anyone else, but it felt like one big filler where not a lot happened, except say one or two big revelations. **

**Until next time (yes, they'll be a next time, I've got nine weeks to kill) **

**Laters**

**Lolly pop**


	9. Ellesméra

**A/N… Woooow, I'm back with an update after… almost three years… Thanks to all the people who have been reading and reviewing in my time away from this fic, I read and appreciate each and every one- they always put a smile on my face! **

**Well, here it is; the extremely long overdue chapter 9! **

**Chapter 9- Ellesméra **

"This forest is ancient," Legolas murmured, running a slender hand over the gnarled bark of a mighty tree whose trunk easily spanned seventy feet. It was a sign that they were nearing Ellesméra, the Elven stronghold in the forest of Du Weldenvarden. The trees became larger and so more ancient. The canopy overhead, a dense and lush emerald green, obscured most of the light from above. "It is so full of memory that goes beyond the count of time. It is akin to mighty Fangorn I think, in the way that the trees murmur to each other of things long past."

"They are alive? I mean as the Ents are?" Gimli muttered back. The pair of them were lingering behind at the back of the company with Orik at their side.

Legolas shook his head. "I do not think there are such beings in this land, or if there are we are yet to hear of them," he replied. "But yes, the trees are alive and very much aware."

"Spies?" Orik breathed, clutching his axe as another Dwarf long before had done when confronted with the same revelation.

Gimli patted Orik's arm in reassurance. "No, not spies, more like silent watchers. At least, that is how I have grown to think of them," he said comfortingly.

Orik lowered his axe and glanced between his Dwarven friend and his Elven companion with a frown. "You have spent too much time with him I fear my friend," he chuckled, for indeed it seemed strange to him that a Dwarf who so loved their halls of stone, should speak thus of such things.

Gimli just shrugged and smiled. "You pick up a few things," he replied nonchalantly.

Legolas smiled appreciatively at his friend as Orik shook his head and rolled his eyes at the mismatched pair.

They moved on as Arya had turned to call back to them to keep up, strangers who strayed from the path were likely to spend the rest of their lives trying to find their way back out of this vast, ancient wood should they become lost amongst it's ages-old, towering and enigmatic giants.

Finally, the small company led by Arya came to their intended destination after being granted passage to the Elven capital. Eragon glanced around him in wonder as they walked further into the city and amongst the trees twisted structures rose, seeming to grow from the trees themselves and glistening with jewel-like dew. Each building seemed to have its place; fitting in neatly with the majesty of the ancient trees surrounding them, though not in the uniform way preferred by Dwarves and Men. The buildings seemed to grow from the very trees themselves, not disrupting their aged beauty, but somehow enhancing it in a way Eragon had seen no structure built by any race on Alagaësia do before. Indeed, the Elves of this land were ingenious in their careful work.

Gimli and Legolas however, were not as gripped by wonder as the boy and indeed even Orik, though he said nothing of it, the wonder was clear to see in his shining eyes. But the Elf and the Dwarf had of course walked under the eaves of the _mallorn_ trees of fair Lothlórien, though ages ago that now seemed. Thus, for the pair, there was an inherent familiarity about the place that seemed a little beyond mere coincidence.

Of course, it was Gimli who first voiced this observation to his Elven companion. "If I did not know any better, I would say _your lot_ have had a hand in the influence of this place. Indeed, I would not be at all surprised to behold the Lady of the Wood come toward us in all her beauty and splendour from among the trees."

Legolas, whose eyes were raised to take in all around him, smiled slightly at the Dwarf's observation and his use of the phrase 'your lot' to refer to his Elven kin of Middle earth. "I will take that as a compliment my friend, for truly the beauty of this place sings as I have not heard since last I walked beneath the eaves of my home."

Gimli rolled his eyes at the typical, whimsical, all too Elf-like answer. Then, his ears pricked as the sound of fair, ethereal voices reached his ears and he realised what Legolas had actually meant.

Slowly, figures began to emerge from the shadows of the looming trees, peering out for a better look at the newcomers, all the while their enchanting song carried toward the small company on the air. Eragon gazed around him in amazement as he caught glimpses of the inhabitants of Ellesméra at last. All possessed a beauty unrivalled by any man and it was fair to say that both the male and female Elves were all equally fair of face. Eragon had not expected to be so in awe of the beings having spent so much time in the company of first Legolas and then Arya, but he could not help it as his eyes grew wide in wonderment.

The Elves coalesced in a circle around them, not meaning to bar their way, but more to sate their own curiosity and to offer their greetings. Their soft singing quietly tapered off and they all bowed to the newcomers as one, specifically to Saphira, murmuring names of praise and exaltation to her. Slowly, they rose and smiled, before dispersing once more, dancing through the trees around the small company. Soon the air was filled with laughter, light and sweet-sounding.

Legolas could not help it as his heart soared, lightening as it had not in so long at the merry sound of his kindred. A part of him wanted nothing more than to join them as he remembered the days before such darkness and shadow had fallen on his homeland and he had been forced to fight against it, at first for his people and the preservation of the Greenwood, and then for all the peoples of Middle earth- for his friends. But in the time of his youth when his shoulders were burdened with fewer cares than they had come to be and he was afforded more freedom from his duties, he had often rejoiced in such activities as the Elves who danced and sang before him partook at the moment. Suddenly and unexpectedly, his heart ached and he realised that a part of him still missed his homeland, willing though he had been to leave it after the death of his friend Elessar.

He jumped slightly as he felt a hard, pudgy hand pat the small of his back. He had not realised that Gimli had been watching him and he drew his eyes away from the surrounding Elves to focus on his friend. Gimli just smiled up at him in understanding, gathering from the far off look in his friend's startling blue eyes that he had been momentarily taken back to times passed, much as Gimli had been upon entering the great Dwarf stronghold of Farthen Dûr not so very long ago.

"This place is… I can't find the words to describe it," Eragon murmured at Arya's side.

Arya could only raise her thin eyebrows at the boy. "Welcome to Ellesméra, Elven stronghold of Du Weldenvarden and- my home."

"It's beautiful," was all Eragon could find to say in reply thinking that he really wouldn't mind spending his time here.

"Come, the Queen awaits us," Arya prompted firmly, her words drawing everyone's attention back to the current situation and their actual purpose for entering the city in the first place.

She led them onward down a looping pathway and across a small bubbling stream until they came to stand before a tall and handsome pine tree, beyond which were steps seemingly grown from the tree roots themselves and entwining in such a fashion as to form a suitable stairway which led up to a twisting wall of saplings. They proceeded through the door and found before them a hall of trees, the branches of which twinned together far above them to form an intricate ceiling which had the effect of wicker-work.

Eragon gasped as he stared up at the ceiling, marvelling at how such a thing could ever have been formed. "How on earth do they manage to build something like that?" he asked, a question which had been plaguing him ever since he had laid eyes upon the first twisting structures he had glimpsed on the outskirts of the city.

Arya smiled at this. "We sing our craft from the trees and so are able to make such things with their aid," she replied quietly, amused at the look of awe on Eragon's face at the Elves' ability to achieve such mesmerising feats of craftsmanship.

"Cheaters," Gimli scoffed quietly upon overhearing this, earning him an appreciative laugh from his fellow Dwarf Orik and a scathing glare from Legolas.

However, Eragon's attention was not occupied by the ceiling for long. His eyes travelled downward and he found himself confronted with no less than twenty-four noble looking Elves who sat lining the walls of the great hall, twelve on either side. Each sat regally in a high-backed chair which also appeared to be grown from the network of trees lining the hall.

At the end of the hall, seated upon a splendid throne wrought of twisting roots and jewels sat the Elven Queen herself. Her raiment was a deep crimson; her head richly decorated with jewels that glittering bright like starlight. In her pale hand she clutched an intricate sceptre a top which perched a pure white raven, watching with clever beady eyes.

Arya took the lead and began to walk forward toward the Queen's throne. The rest of the company followed her lead. Eragon felt uncomfortable as bright eyes watched him from all sides, visibly leaning forward in their seats in anticipation.

Legolas for his part felt more at home in this Elven hall, memories of his days in such courts flooding his mind. Indeed, it was the most comfortable he had yet felt in this strange land of Alagaësia.

The foreign Elf was so caught up in his own reminiscences that he did not realise that the whole company had come to a premature halt; he shook his head slightly to clear his mind and bring himself back to the present and the cause for the hold up. All eyes were now fixated suddenly on him.

"Legolas Thranduilion!" A voice of bygone ages drifted to his ears and his eyes moved to the one who had spoken them. "It cannot be!"

Legolas' eyes widened in unconcealed shock as his eyes met those of the all too familiar blonde Elf before him and he gasped in utter disbelief at this most unexpected of meetings. "Lord Glorfindel!"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that! And- I was uncertain for a long time about introducing anyone else from Middle earth into this story and I toyed with the idea for ages trying to think of who and how, but I decided to go ahead and introduce Glorfindel into this fic, it makes sense and I think I could go in a potentially interesting direction with this. Though it has been such a long time, I still think about this fic and the plot bunnies occasionally come out to play! Updating has been on my list of things to do for a very long time… Also, apologises if the writing style seems a little clunky, half of this chapter was written three years ago, the other half today. **

**Still, I hope to update a little more regularly now! I'm back from spending the last year abroad studying in Tokyo and am now finishing up my final year of university. It's insane to think I was doing my GCSEs when I started this fic (at 15) and now I'm finishing my degree (at 21)… How time has flown. **

**Anyways, I'll stop reminiscing now. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Laters**

**Lolly**


	10. A Merry Reunion

**A/N Shock horror! I go three years with no update and now there's 2 in one week? Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, as always they brighten my day. It's good to be back after so long and I'm suddenly enjoying writing this again! So, without further ado…**

**Chapter 10- A Merry Reunion **

Gimli gazed up at the tall blonde Elf before him. He knew the name that Legolas had uttered upon recognition of the other Elf, but he could not precisely recall the face that now gazed openly at him. For Gimli, it seemed that all Elves would always look the same to him as he often complained to Legolas, whose usual retort was that all Dwarves looked much the same to him too!

Eragon stared between Legolas and this new Elf in confusion. How could they know of each other? It seemed as though all other beings in the room were wondering much the same as the two Elves stared openly at each other in apparent amazement.

This was interrupted by a short, sharp cough from the Queen who remained seated in her ornate throne, obviously not at all impressed by the interruption of proceedings and at having her thunder so rudely stolen. "I would ask the meaning of this interruption Master Glorfindel, and that you remember your place in my Halls," she said in a short, clipped tone that would broker no further argument from her subjects.

Glorfindel winced at her words, realising he had momentarily forgotten his place and he turned back to the Queen, schooling his features into a look of humble apology and bowing to her with a flourish.

This served to shock Legolas even further. How was it that firstly, the great Elf Lord Glorfindel, Balrog slayer, sole returner from the Halls of Mandos whose deeds had gone down in Elven lore as great, had ended up on these foreign shores and secondly, why it was that he now bowed before the Elf Queen of this land?

"My apologies, my Lady. Forgive me, but I could not contain my surprise upon setting eyes on one of my kindred from my homeland who I have not looked upon in an age," Glorfindel apologised.

Queen Islanzadí merely inclined her head in acceptance of his words and Glorfindel drew back, reseating himself in his allocated chair. "I will hear more on this later, for indeed it is a curious matter. But first, I would see to more pressing business and," she paused, her eyes falling on Arya and Eragon was intrigued at the warmth held in her previously cool gaze as she looked upon the Elf-woman. "My daughter," she breathed, standing at last and coming forward to stand before Arya. "How I have wronged you, and yet here you stand before me, I can only ask your forgiveness."

"Mother," Arya inclined her head coolly in acknowledgement, though she did not return the warmth held in her mother's gaze.

Eragon's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. Arya was the Queen's daughter? That would make her a princess! Then it hit him, not only was her travelling with an Elven prince and Dwarven Lord of a far-off land, but also an Elven princess! The company he had been keeping recently was certainly of royalty. He had powerful friends. Yet none had willingly parted with that knowledge, much less give it much acknowledgement. Still, Eragon couldn't help it as his chest swelled with pride at the fact that he was able to call such high company his friends.

The Queen embraced Arya who stiffened awkwardly in her mother's hold, before moving on to initiate further introductions. Her first words were to Saphira and she gazed upon the dragon with admiration and reverence. "Oh mighty dragon, I welcome you to Ellesméra. May I enquire as to your name?" She smiled as Saphira relayed the requested information to the Queen through her thoughts and nodded. Then her eyes turned to Eragon. "And yours, Rider?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Your Majesty," at replied with a bow and a murmur rippled through the watching Elves.

Queen Islanzadí nodded. "I would hear how such a name has come to be bestowed upon you, young Shadeslayer. It seems there is much that must be told to me this day," She then turned her eyes to Orki who bowed low, feeling it the proper thing to do as a representative of his lord Hrothgar. "Orik, my Lady," he provided.

She inclined her head to him in greeting, and then her eyes shifted to Gimli who inclined his head also and introduced himself. "Gimli, Glóin's son, Lady," he said in his gruff manner.

She nodded; her eyes cold. "And why is it that Hrothgar has deemed to send both of you to my realm? What is it that you are here for?"

"Begging your pardon, Lady, but though I am now an honorary member of Hrothgar's noble clan, I am bound to no mission save that of accompanying young Eragon here along with my companion, for we are not of these lands," Gimli explained briefly, indicating Legolas who stood tall and still at his side.

At this Islanzadí finally cast her eyes on the foreign Elf of whom Glorfindel had shown recognition. "You are from the Middle lands beyond the sea also?" she questioned.

Legolas inclined his head in confirmation. "Yes, my Lady," he replied. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil of _Eryn Lasgalen_, the Wood of Greenleaves."

Curious, though satisfied at their answers for now, Islanzadí returned to the more pressing matters at hand. "I would have your tale in full from you later, Legolas and Gimli. For now, I wish to be told of you, Eragon. I deduce from his absence and your possession of that ring that now sits on your finger that Brom no longer walks among the living?"

"No, my Lady, in that assumption you are correct," Eragon said, bowing his head in remembrance of his former mentor and friend. "He fell, my Lady, slain by one of the despicable Raz'ac that hunted us after Saphira's egg hatched and the murder of my uncle at their hands which forced us to flee my home," Eragon began and the whole tale spilt from his mouth at Islanzadí's request. He felt he had been forced to recite it so often that the words came easily to his lips. When he had finished, he dug in his pack and brought forth the scroll entrusted to him by Nasuada.

"I was bidden to give you this, Your Majesty, from Nasuada of the Varden. She requests your aid, my Lady. I also implore you in this request as I am also bound to the Varden and their cause," said Eragon.

Islanzadí read through what was written on the scroll and all waited in silence as she did so. When she was finished, she nodded slowly. "I was foolish to withdraw my aid before, my own dispute with the Varden clouded my judgement and I am saddened to learn of Ajihad's death. But fear not Eragon, I now pledge my allegiance and assistance in the wake of your victory against the Urgals and the Shade," she rolled up the scroll and stowed it away before turning her attention to Orki. "And you, representative of Hrothgar, I would finally know your purpose here."

"My purpose is simply to observe and ensure that the pact between Elves and Humans is upheld, my Lady. Eragon must complete his training after all," Orik replied.

Islanzadí nodded. "You need not fear that we would do otherwise, we honour our promises to the end," she said coolly, clearly taking a measure of insult at the idea that her people would do otherwise, though Orik had not many any offense.

Orik simply inclined his head in acquiescence of her words and she moved on, her eyes flicking back to Eragon.

"As with regards to the continuation of your training, Eragon, I have some concerns, but we will do what we can here. More on this will be said later I think. But now you two, Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli Glóin's son, how is it that you have come to be entwined in our war and with this Rider and his dragon for that was not made entirely clear to me in Eragon's tale."

This was true for Eragon, out of habit, had left details of his two strange friends as brief as possible in his tale for he felt it was not always his place to divulge intimate details of the pair to company he was not entirely certain of.

Legolas and Gimli glanced at each other momentarily before Gimli replied, "We set out from our land in search of another and were ship wreaked on these shores instead. We stumbled upon Eragon and Saphira in the Spine and have been travelling with them ever since we have pledged ourselves to go with him on his journey to its end and that we fully intend to do, my Lady."

Islanzadi smiled thinly at the pair and her eyes flicked briefly to Glorfindel who had unconsciously edged forward in his seat at news of his fellows from Middle earth. "An intriguing situation you now find yourselves in," she said. "I have heard much of dark deeds and unsettling news this day; we cannot end our meeting as such however. I propose a feast! We must welcome our guests accordingly, for no doubt they are weary from their travels!" she clapped her hands and soft flowers began to fall from the ceiling, then she called orders for food and wine to be brought forth.

The company followed the Queen out of the hall to find that dusk now bathed the trees in golden light and as they crested a small hill, they found that more Elves were gathered, tables and chairs were being set out and a selection of appetizing foods were being brought out as the Queen had requested.

The feast commenced and everywhere around them Elves mingled, laughing and singing, gathering around for tales and general merrymaking. Eragon was plied with Elven wine, warm, lightly spiced and highly agreeable, by Gimli and Orik who had both quickly taken a liking to it after being offered some by their Elven hosts. They even went as far as pouring it down Saphira's throat, much to her delight as she also found she was quite fond of the taste!

For Legolas, it was how he knew things should be in an Elven realm and he could not help getting caught up in the merrymaking, quite without even realising it, taking pleasure in speaking with the curious Elves native to Ellesméra.

It was not long however, before he felt a light hand on his shoulder and he turned to find himself face to face with the twinkling eyes of Glorfindel. He motioned with an inclination of his head away from the feast. Legolas nodded and followed the older Elf away from the noise to a quieter spot in a glade bathed in moonlight.

With no further introductions, Glorfindel grasped Legolas' shoulder and a bright smile lit his face. "_Mae govannen, Thranduilion_!"

Legolas smiled back at the familiar blonde Elf, his heart lightening even further at the sound of his own native language being spoken to him. "_Gen suilon, hîr nín_," he replied with a polite bow. _[Greetings, my Lord.]_

Glorfindel appraised him with a smile on his face. "_Man le cared sí?_" he asked softly, still unable to believe that a fellow Elf of Middle earth had now found his way here of all places. "_Trenaro i narn! Uduleg revianneth and…_" [_What are you doing here?_ _I must have the tale! You have travelled far…_]

"_Udulen_," Legolas inclined his head in confirmation. He thought briefly how good it was to converse in his mother tongue with one from his own land after so long and easily fell back into Sindarin. "It is a long tale and not all of it I fully understand. Gimli and I set sail from Itilien after the passing of King Elessar," he began. [_I have travelled far._]

A sympathetic look passed over Glorfindel's face at this news and he nodded for Legolas to continue.

"Our heading was good and the weather fair, that was until we were blown off course, caught in a raging storm and came to be ship wreaked in this strange land on the outskirts of the Spine," he explained.

Glorfindel nodded gravely. "It was much the same for me and my company."

At this Legolas' eyes shone hopefully. "There are more of our people here?" he asked.

Glorfindel nodded. "There were. Now of that host but a few remain in Ellesméra for many were haunted still by the call of the sea and so chose to go on to find a way to continue their journey. Whether or not they succeeded in their quest, I know not for no word has been heard from them since."

"But you chose to stay my Lord?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. A shadow stirs in Alagaësia and there was some part of me that upon hearing of their strife under their tyrant Galbatorix, could not bring myself to continue my journey on to Valinor just yet," he chuckled suddenly. "Perhaps my heart still longs for battle and glory even after all the long years I have seen," the Elf's sparkling eyes flashed with a glint of mischief, for indeed he had seen much in his long years, which stretched far beyond the comprehension of even Legolas who was but a sapling before a mighty oak when compared with Glorfindel.

"I feel you may yet get your wish my Lord, from the things I have seen so far of which you have heard in brief from Eragon," Legolas replied.

"Yes, and I dare say there will be a song or two made of those exploits before the night is out!" Glorfindel winked. "But tell me, what are your intentions concerning the boy and his dragon?"

"It is as Gimli said before. We intend to go with him on his journey, to whatever end, for Gimli and I have bound ourselves to him and his quest. Perhaps when it draws to its close we may again be presented with the opportunity to continue on to Valinor," Legolas said.

"Again?" The meaning in Legolas' words had not been missed by the older Elf.

Legolas nodded. "We were given the chance to sail once before when we visited Teirm which lies along the coast. A merchant, a friend of Brom's, offered us a ship to aid our passage."

"Yet you did not take it, though it was offered so freely?" Glorfindel asked, his expression unreadable all of a sudden.

"Though it was what I desired most I found at the time my heart misgave me and I could not sail. I could not break my promise to the boy and Saphira," Legolas explained, heaving a sigh.

Glorfindel met his gaze directly and said quietly, "You see something in him? You will not abandon him as you would not leave Aragorn before his time had come to an end."

"Perhaps it is as you say," Legolas replied nonchalantly.

Glorfindel smiled and his eyes softened. "I thought as much. Well, let us hope that this quest you have joined comes to a positive conclusion so that perhaps we may sail together to the land of our kin, to join those who have gone before us."

"Lord Glorfindel. Was your ship the only one other than ours to become stranded here?" Legolas asked tentatively.

"No, there have been others over the ages it seems," Glorfindel replied evenly.

"My father, did he-"

"He is not here Legolas. Therefore, my heart tells me that he reached the Undying Lands as was his intent, as did Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel and others important to you," he replied gently.

Legolas visibly relaxed. "My heart lightens at this news," he said softly, briefly thinking of his father who he had missed much when he had eventually chosen to leave Greenwood and sail over the sea before his son.

Glorfindel laid a hand on the younger Elf's shoulder. "Come, we may talk more of past things later, for now let us join in the feast before those Dwarven friends of yours drink all of the Faelnirv!" he said, referring to the potent and extremely delicious Elven wine the others had quickly become so fond of. "Besides, I know that Galdor is eager to greet you also!"

"Galdor of the Havens?" Legolas gasped. Glorfindel nodded the affirmative and Legolas brightened.

Together the two Elves of Middle earth walked back toward the feast where indeed the Faelnirv was flowing freely. Both had a visible spring in their step after their talk. From amongst the many unfamiliar Elves came an Elf that Legolas recognised by sight as one who had been present at the Council of Elrond and spoken on behalf of Círdan the shipwright all those years ago.

The Elf bowed before Legolas. "Prince Legolas," Galdor greeted. "It is indeed good to see a familiar face."

"Greetings Galdor of Mithlond," Legolas replied, dipping his head in greeting.

There was an abrupt eruption of raucous laughter and the three Elves turned their attention to where the two Dwarves were gathered with Saphira and a group of Elves.

Galdor chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "I see Lindir is busy keeping everyone entertained, as per usual. I daresay he has had his fair share of wine already."

"That's a good one! I never heard that one before! Ah- that little Hobbit had a good old talent for funny songs indeed!" Gimli laughed wholeheartedly as Lindir finished reciting one of Bilbo Baggins' little ditties he had composed in his time spent in Rivendell many a year ago now.

"That he did my friend," Lindir agreed, slapping Gimli on the back. "I remember him fondly. His poetry shall always live on in splendour- I think he would like that!"

Glorfindel smiled at Legolas as he shook his head. Legolas had not known Lindir for he was of the Noldori of Elrond's house, but it warmed his heart to listen to the tales the other Elf recited of Middle earth.

"Lindir has taken his place as one of the best storytellers in Ellesméra, indeed the role suits him well, do you not think?" Glorfindel chuckled quietly.

The three Elves went to join in with the lively group, Legolas sitting down cross-legged beside Gimli who shoved a cup of the potent Faelnirv in his hand as soon as he'd sat down and the rest of the evening was passed in good company with much reminiscence and the exchanging of tales between the Elves of Alagaësia and Middle earth.

**A/N A nice little reunion there! I really enjoyed writing that chapter. Hope you guys did too! Reviews are very welcome! **

**Laters**

**Lolly **


End file.
